Zeroni's HP Collection of Unfinished Works
by Zeronibw
Summary: Unfinished works that I have abandoned, anyone can use them if you like. Send a pm if you do I'd like to see what you do with it.
1. Animagi

_Exerts from 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' I do not own anything Harry Potter._

_It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet._

Chapter One

Harry dwelled heavily on this, something was coming and he was in the center of it. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he was in the center of it all. Obviously he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but he didn't want anything of this. Personally right now he would love to be just a boy from know where special, two friends and a godfather who watched over him. He didn't want much, he thought to himself. Apparently fate had to stick her dirty nose into his life and ruin it. Once again this year he had faced danger, a death eater, this time the consequences were going to be bad, very bad. This was becoming a trend for him, anyone could see that.

Sighing to himself he looked around at everyone, Dean and Seamus were once again talking adamantly about possible Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers for the next year. Thinking about it Harry couldn't help but wonder about it as well, one teacher who tried to kill him, one teacher tried to Obliviate him and while he didn't consider Professor Lupin a bad person he was still a werewolf. Talk about trends, he looked over to Hermione and tried to catch her attention.

"Hermione, when was the last time a professor of defense held a position here for more than a year?" said Harry, with a look of curiosity.

Hermione who had been reading 'Hogwarts, A History' at the time, flipped through the pages and stopped, running her finger gently down the page she smiled a replied "Galatea Merrythought held her position for forty years."

The Gryffindor's around them were staring at her with a look of curiosity, Dean smiled hopefully and said "How long 'go was that then?"

"Over Forty years ago." Said Hermione looking back at the date, that couldn't be right she thought. "Says here, Galatea Merrythought was believed to be the one of the greatest Auror's of her time, she was even Head Auror for twenty years before joining the Hogwarts staff. In her old age she was said to be a little demented and harsh on the children. Also it's said here that after she retired no one person was able to hold the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts for more than one year."

"So it's safe to say that next year's teacher won't last the year." Harry let the subject drop there as he thought this over. It's too bad Dumbledore couldn't make Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; he'd be gone the next year. He laughed internally and headed off to bed with a wave.

Another thing had kept Harry up that night. His father and his friends, he couldn't help but wonder how they did it, Animagi at fifteen. They had started the process when they had been twelve. Surely he could do it with Ron and Hermione, maybe in less time with help from Sirus and Hermione. He would try, Dad would have helped me had he been here, Harry thought.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry looked over them dully, still thinking about Professor Trelawney's prediction and what it meant. He had passed potions amazingly enough. He suspected Dumbledore had to step in where this matter was concerned. He wouldn't have put it passed Snape to fail him on purpose, the man was insane Harry thought, looked about ready to ring his neck, then box his ears in.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled away from his second home he couldn't help but think about how long it would be before he would be able to come back. As the three sat down Hermione revealed some rather surprising news that made both Ron and Harry sigh in relief. She had dropped Muggle Studies.

"It wasn't that bad." Looking over to Harry he just stared at her dully and she giggled. "Ok it was bad I admit it. I couldn't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner was driving me mad. I'll be able to take a normal schedule again next year with you both." She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about things that happened this year, you know with Sirus and Professor Lupin."

"I'm sure you'll see them again Harry, Sirus is your godfather after all." Hermione looked confident.

"I know I will" Harry thought about it for a moment and continued. "I was also thinking about my dad you know, and how they became Animagi. I want to try." Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron for their reactions. Surprisingly Hermione was smiling and Ron was frowning.

Ron spoke up first "I've heard stories of people who try Harry, this one guy transformed himself too early and was stuck as a weasel for years, mind stuck as a weasel, and it's a lot of work. Doesn't sound to fun to me mate, the work alone." Ron shook his head.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Harry, we would have to register with the ministry first of course. We could start next year and maybe get it by our seventh year. "

Harry shook his head at that, "I want to start this summer. I have a feeling Sirus and maybe Professor Lupin will help us." Hermione was now frowning. "I read a bit about it in the Library before we left, and I think it would be possible to start the first step this summer." Taking out a piece of parchment he unrolled it on his lap. "I copied this from a book. It's the first step."He handed it over to Hermione to look at it.

"Harry, this is from the restricted section, how did you get this?" Hermione looked worried that he had broken a rule? After all they had been through in the last week. Or was it that fact that he broke a rule in the library, he laughed again on the inside.

"Used the Invisibility Cloak late at night when I couldn't sleep." Harry said looking over at Hermione. Ron looked bored by now. He clearly doesn't want any part of this, Harry thought.

There was about two feet of theory work on the parchment, along with the instructions.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and understood why he would want to attempt this part of the training. "It's mental work, nothing to do with wands or potions." She kept reading on, the theory bouncing around in her head, smiling she handed back to him. "It referenced Occlumency; do you know what that is Harry?"

"Only what it said in the book, which said 'The magical Defense of the mind against external penetration.' I don't know what that means but I think it's some sort of shield for your head. But it only said Occlumency helped the process along didn't it? I mean we don't _need _to be trained in both." Hermione seemed to be thinking this through as the tea cart arrived in there compartment.

Hermione had never seen Harry eat so much. He ordered everything the cart had that wasn't a sweet or candy. Definitely out of character for Harry Potter, he was a small boy lanky frame. Even at school he didn't seem to eat healthy at all.

"Do 'ou 'hink we 'ould ask Sirus about this?" Harry said finishing a tart. "I mean he's done this before hasn't he?" Hermione looked over to Harry gauging his emotions, reading him as she had learned to in the last three years of friendship. She didn't see anything she knew, his passion for this was by far the largest she had seen him display outside of Quidditch.

"Why are you doing this Harry? I know you _want _to do it because of your dad and Sirus but there is another reason isn't there?" Hermione looked sharply at him expecting him to come clean.

"It's Professor Trelawn-"Harry said but was quickly interrupted by Hermione but Harry continued ignoring her protests "ey. She predicted something; her voice went all weird and everything. This is the thing that has been stuck in my head this whole time, no matter what I do I can still remember the prediction." Harry looked over to Hermione expecting her to interrupt again but she looked oddly confused, obviously she thought Trelawney was a fraud so why wouldn't she say anything.

Harry continued his story, "Then Dumbledore said 'Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…' Dumbledore believes predicting the future to be very difficult but he never said it was a false prediction..." Harry ended his little story looking a little out of breath over to Ron and Hermione.

"She is a fraud Harry, mate all that bull with the grim and you dying remember what McGonagall said." Ron was looking down at an exploding snap deck, looking very bored.

"Harry, what was the prediction? What could have spooked you so much?" Hermione was looking at him with caring eyes. He realized then what a fool he had been this year over that broom. Even though she thought Trelawney was a fraud she would still believe him.

"I wrote is down thinking I could get it out of my head." Reaching inside his pocket he pulled from the same pocket as the Animagus instruction a crumpled piece of parchment. Unfolding it he laid it out for her to see on the seat.

It read:

"_IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT_."

"_THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS,  
>ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS.<br>HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS.  
>TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…<br>THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER.  
>THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID,<br>GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS.  
>TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"<em>

Ron had gotten up from his seat and read it also, now interested. He looked oddly confused before he spoke. "What does this mean Harry? The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid? Is this a prediction for You-know-who's second coming?" He read it over again and looked up to Harry expecting an answer.

"I think so."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be true he's dead, can't be." Looking over at Hermione he had a look that said 'please prove Harry wrong.'

Hermione cleared her throat before rereading the whole thing again, shaking her head as she sighed. "As far as I can tell its true Ron, although Pettigrew wasn't exactly chained down was he? I still think it means him." She thought for a moment looking it over again. "It doesn't say that you-know-who will come back 'tonight' though it just says his servant will 'set out' and he will eventually find his master."

"Oh of course that's much better you-know-who's coming back just not _now._" Ron scoffed.

"What I mean _Ronald _is that we have time." Looking over at Harry before continuing "I think Harry came up with the same conclusion when he started to research new magic, but the question is why Animagus?"

"Sirus and my dad were one; I just thought it would make them proud to see me becoming one also." Harry smiled at Hermione literally the cleverest, smartest, most-brilliant Witch he knew, she smiled back at him with a ting of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "You know my dad was brilliant at Transfiguration, McGonagall said so, do you think this could be why?"

She shook her head "Remember Pettigrew needed all the help he could get? I doubt he was any good at Transfiguration that's why he needed so much help."

"So dad and Lupin did his Transfiguration's for him? Must have addled his brains on accident." Harry muttered the last part.

It was late afternoon by now and something truly wonderful happened as their conversation wound down.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned around to see a tiny black snitch fly by the window; well at least he thought it a snitch. Harry stood up and pulled down the window and stuck his hand out in attempt to catch it.

Success! He had grabbed the tiny fluff ball. He brought it carefully inside.

He dropped it on his seat and a minuet owl bobbed his head dropping a letter before flying around the compartment annoyingly. Crookshanks looked about ready to eat the little fir ball.

Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry grabbed the letter before unfolding it and read the post-script. _I'll write again soon. _  
><em>Sirius. <em>"It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione as one excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt, __Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. _

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. _

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. _

_I'll write again soon. _

_Sirius_

Harry opened the envelope and peered inside before pulling out the other slip of paper.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"Think that'll work for Dumbledore?" Handing it over to Hermione while smiling very brightly she read it and nodded. "Also PS '_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.' _Cool Ron."

Ron's eyes widened tremendously as he looked down at the owl in his lap. Then surprising both Harry and Hermione he held it out to Crookshanks to sniff. He just let out a tired meow and purred. "That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Harry read the letter over again still thinking about the prediction and everything that had happened this year; he looked over to Hermione who was now petting her cat while it slept in her lap. He smiled at her and she caught it and smiled back. Her smile is very pretty he thought, that had come out of know where. "Do you think I should write to Sirus about this prediction, and maybe information on Animagus?" She smiled again and his heart sped up slightly.

"I think it's a great idea asking for help, especially from someone who has completed all the steps. Professor Lupin might be a big help to, in this regard. As for the prediction Harry I don't think it'll do much good telling him about it but if it'll help get more information about the steps of Animagi I think it wouldn't hurt anything." He nodded simply before looking into her eyes and smiling again. Their friendship was back but she couldn't help but to notice something different about how he looked at her.

Harry and Ron started a conversation about the Quidditch World Cup that would last the trip and Hermione had requested the parchment back for the Animagi step one. Slowly Harry, Ron and Hermione embarked from the train as with the rest of the students and walked towards the barrier between platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted his Uncle and the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing a good distance apart and he greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first. Molly Weasley had been known to give world renown, bone-crushing hugs and today was no exception. As he bided the Weasley's goodbye and promised to stay out of trouble this summer, Harry walked over to the Dursley's.

After a short interaction with his Uncle they started out of the station to head back home.

"Harry!" Someone called from behind. He turned around to see Hermione running up from a couple of nice looking people. He smiled at her brightly as she hugged him and she passed Harry the parchment. He nodded his thanks and she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek before running back to her parents with a heavy blush on both her cheeks. He merely stared after her as she went back to her parents. His Uncle Vernon cleared his throat breaking him from his gaze and they continued on home. He touched the cheek once more a blush of his own rising up.

_Exerts from 'Human __Transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore' _

_Human Transfiguration can be very complex if done wrong; special precautions should be used and should never be attempted alone. The Animagus transformation is by far the hardest most demanding piece of human transfiguration thus far. I myself have not completed it after finding out my form, I was discouraged, as you cannot choose what you wish to transform into. __Occlumency assisted me in this regard, the first step while the easiest step is also the step most people will stop on for the reasons stated above. Occlumency lessened the time this step took but is not required; you must have a strong sense of self if you attempt this step without Occlumency as it is possible to get lost in side your mind. Delving this deep into one's mind can be intensely difficult as you will witness what seems like every known memory you possess._

Twelve days, fourteen hours, and seven minutes had passed since Harry Potter had stepped back into the house of Dursley; it was by far his best summer yet for one simple reason. Sirus Black, his godfather, was a convicted felon and was supposed to be his guardian. Often he would say small things like 'My godfather says he'll be in London soon' or something like that to keep the Dursley's on their feet, he'd keep reminding them about him offhandedly.

Harry stared down at his parchment as he reread it again. He had been trying to 'Enter' his mind for the last seven days, and he was about fed up with the instructions. When he had tried to enter his mind he often got a head ache of epic proportions. He really didn't understand it. The new book Sirus had sent him didn't help much either. He'd gotten a letter and the book just yesterday from Sirus, somehow he'd managed to procure a darker looking book and sent it Harry's way, and it was very useful, tons of stuff about transfiguration but not a lot on Animagi. He'd promise to send Lupin an owl asking for the notes his dad and him had used.

Hermione had sent him, along with the sugar-free sweets, a letter that was quite long. Apparently she had access to her mind already and was already working on step two of the process. He was so frustrated. He pulled out a piece of parchment out and started a letter for Hermione:

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you? Holidays treating you well I hope? I'm doing fine here the Muggles are being less of a pain since my last letter. Thank you again for the sweets. I'm having a lot of trouble with the first step, every time I try to enter my mind I get a head ache from hell. It's like my mind is blocked off or something, every time I try it hurts worse. Did you have this problem at first? And if you did how do you get past it? Maybe I need to try Occlumency?_

_I'll write again soon your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

_PS – My godfather sent me a book you would love to read. I'll send it along with the next letter. _

He picked it up and reread it before folding it nicely and putting it next to Hedwig's cage. He sighed and grabbed the parchment from the library and heading towards the door, it was kind of hot in his room the Dursley's had sealed his Air conditioning off back before his second year started. Of course it was nice and cool outside his room where the air was about seventy-two or so. Not like he cared though he didn't want to hang around inside all summer anyway.

After narrowly missing his aunt who looked on the war path with her flower garden, outside it was hot but not overly so, around eighty-five. He walked down the path towards the Park; he had stuck his Invisibility Cloak into his pocket just in case there were _unfriendly_ people around the park.

Case and point he thought as he spotted the group of bullies walking around the park playing '_beat up the eight year olds' _he ducked into and ally before pulling out the cloak and slipping it on.

This had been somewhat of a routine the last five days. His aunt kicked him out of the house around noon the first two days, right when he was in the middle of concentrating and he decided to just start it outside. His new favorite spot was a large shade tree, the biggest one in the area. He would sit down on the side opposite to the park with the cloak on.

Sitting down he made sure the cloak was on so no one could disturb him in this first step. '_You must have a strong sense of self if you attempt this step' _A strong sense and self? What did that mean exactly? He shook his head thinking, If Hermione was here she could explain it to him. He looked down to the parchment again he reread the rest of it.

_A man once said to me while the eyes are the key to the soul the memories are the body, mind, and self of your soul. If you can access your mind then you can essentially access your soul. In effect if you can access this part of your mind then you are nearly halfway to your magical Core. Every person, animal, plant has a Core which is theorized by some to be the magic that makes the soul move and the soul gives us access to memories, actions, thoughts, emotions everything to do with living. Accessing this Core is what we Wizard's do to access our internal magic source. Some Wizard's have a hard time accessing this core and can therefore be treated like a near-squib in terms of magical ability. The Core is different for each person, animal, plant; human cores tend to be the largest followed by magical animals, squibs, Muggles and so on. _

_Essentially the Core can be manipulated to meet our needs and in this case of Animagus transformation this is the best way to find your animal. This is step one of the first part of the training to become an Animagus. Accessing the Core through the soul is by far the most effective way of getting the information you require to continue on in your endeavor._

This is obviously the reason why it was in the restricted section. This entire passage had to do with the soul and the instructions on accessing it. He had tried to access his mind seven times thus far all he'd seen was a single string of memories from his days at Hogwarts. He reread the part on focusing and clearing his memories, it was supposed to help him enter his mind with his mind clear.

He closed his eyes and focused intensely on his inner-mind, already a small ting of a head ache had cropped up. Harry pushed memories away as they came, memories of the last year and his second year; his first year flew past him as he was fast approaching the part that blocked him. He sees himself washing dishes during his tenth year at the Dursley's then watering bushes and the grass. A memory he couldn't remember flashed by and he was suddenly reminded of his third year at the primary school in Surrey. The teacher with her hair a violet green color and the trouble that he had got into after school. He hadn't eaten in two days with a small beating. His forehead exploded in pain, this is what was stopping him from entering his mind more. _Repressed memories._

Harry exited his strained dream, panting he grasped his head in pain for an undetermined amount of time. It subsided a bit before Harry decided to go back into his nightmarish memories of his youth more determined than before.

Once again he pushed harder through the repressed memory of his teachers not caring about him, bordering on neglect in class as he was ignored by not only his teachers but his classmates.

Frequently he would be pushed to the back of the class forced to sit alone with no one to talk to, another memory of him running in the back of the school from five other children carrying what looked like cricket club and suddenly of him vanishing and appearing on the roof. He suddenly remembered the punishment for this act of magic and he pulled out of the dream once again…crying this time. Repressed memories huh? He thought memories of great cruelty, brutality, and rough treatment. He hadn't experienced anything life threatening, but just barely so.

Harry fell back onto the grass watching the couple of clouds float by, what he would give to just be flying up there right now. He wished Hermione was here to help him… he wished he had someone to talk to. He shook his head; there was nothing that could be done by over thinking this stuff now. It was over with and nothing could make him return to being a beating ignorant little boy. He resolved himself once again before focusing again.

He pushed through all the memories this time he wanted, no he _needed _to get through this time. He stopped, his earliest memory, one that he had been reminded of during his entire third year of school at Hogwarts.

His mother was lying next to him calmly as he giggled and she cooed him, James sat in a chair reading a book. He looked up with a worried look as Lily also looked up with a frightened look. James jumped up and peaked out the window. He looked back at his family with loving yet fearful eyes. "It's them, Peter has been compromised." James ran franticly shooting fire from his wand into the fire place. He tossed a small amount of green powder into the flame and it shot back a purple flame. James looked down to his child, and then into the eyes of his beloved he resolved once again to protect his family. "Lily, take Harry and Go, I'll hold them off while you punch a hole in the wards to escape."

She looked up to James, her beloved, possibly for the last time. A tear fell from her eyes as another ward fell and everyone felt it. She nodded and ran upstairs pausing for only a moment; Harry watched the interaction between his Mother and Father for what would be the last time. Another ward came down and apparently this had been the last as the front door shot forward smashing into the wall.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —" The sound of a blasting curse sounded in the background as Lily shut the door with a bang and began chanting and activating runes on the door. She was fanatically adding her own protections as fast as possible. But apparently too late as she quickly backed away from the door and shielded Harry in his crib. The door came flying off its hinges and smashing down to the ground as Lord Voldemort entered his room, he couldn't see him of course.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" His mother begged him. She pleaded in every sense of the word as Voldemort stepped forward.

"Stand aside, you silly girl or you will die."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead please!" She was still pleading with him as he approached and as he lifted his wand Harry could just barely see the face of the monster that killed his family.

"Stand aside now, you foolish little mud-blood!" Voldemort was close enough for Harry to see him raise his wand towards Lily.

"Not Harry! Please have mercy… I beg you have mercy he's just a child!"

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said coolly as Harry cried for the first person who had loved him, he somehow knew what had just happened. Voldemort once again held his wand in a tight grip with one hand and another object in the other hand before he smiled and cried "Avada Kedavra!"

An Emerald sea searing pain was all Harry knew now he was kicked out the dream so fast he bopped his head on the tree and passed out.

Harry awoke to a dog barking nearly an hour later, his head ache was subsiding quite quickly and he reflected heavily on his first memory. Although it faded fast he hoped he could keep that first vision forever. The one with his mother cooing him and his father smiling down reading a book, his only memory of them had been of their deaths. He smiled sadly in remembrance.

His resolve intensified a thousand fold in that one moment, he didn't know why Voldemort had picked him but he knew now that he would have his revenge upon him. He sat up against the tree and checked the time on his wrist watch. 3:34 PM, it was getting late already but stubbornly he took one last try getting through the thick layers of memories surrounding his Core. Piercing through with brutal force he saw his first memory again and pushed it aside as a blinding flash of emerald green light shown into his eyes before he quite literally dropped to the floor panting.

A low humming sound emitted from a huge ball of green light in the middle of a room. He nearly whooped right then and there. Doors around him had notes, one read memories, another emotions, love, happiness, it went on and on, a door for each piece of him, and one black door with no title or tag or identification near the back made him cause. He walked the pathway of light towards his own Core, ripples spreading out like a rock skipping on top of the lake each time he walked.

Slowly he approached the ball looking around for some sign of an animal like the book had suggested, nothing had come... yet he knew something was there watching him, he could feel it. Harry closed his eyes and reached out to touch the sphere of magic, slowly he touched it. It felt great, invigorating even, power so much control he could feel it all in his body as he touched it.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his hands and quickly opened his hands; a tendril of black magic wrapped itself around his arm. Searing pain flashed inside his mind as it crawled up his forearm heading for his head. The sound of a great eagle filled his ears as something huge swooped down slashing through the black tendril. He knew then it was time to leave.

He awoke from his mental escapade with sweat trailing down his back and his scar hurting; he quickly stood and realized his energy was quite drained. "Shit" Harry cursed out as he staggered for a moment before leaning back against the tree again. The Cloak had by now fallen to the ground and he stood in plain sight. He reached down and picked up the parchment and his cloak before staggering back _'home.'_

He plainly remembered what happened in his Core. It was so vivid in his mind right now that he had no trouble writing it down on two pieces of parchment before sending it out to Hermione and Sirus.

**Lots of Errors here because of how I transferred from word to Open Office.**


	2. Atomic Reversal

**October 31, 1981 – 4:30 PM – the Cottage at Godric's Hollow**

Harry James Potter was enjoying his second Halloween, giggles could be heard from across the small cottage as the two adults enjoyed their time with the fifth-teen mouth old.

Harry giggled as his father played with him; he was by now walking around the house dragging his parents along for the ride. He was a playful boy at the sweet age of fifth-teen months, peek-a-boo and hide-n-go seek were among his favorite games, although his parents found him quite quickly.

Harry loved this day, the little bit of decorations setup were extremely entertaining for the young boy, oh and don't get him started on the sweets. He popped a live chocolate frog into his mouth after squishing it in his hand for a moment before. Harry giggled as the frog fought furiously to avoid being eating whole by the young boy, with a final chomp said child swallowed the animated amphibian.

"James don't let him eat too many of those frog or he'll never get to sleep tonight!" His mother called from the other room.

"Yes Lily dear!" James called back reaching over to grab the frog in Harry's hand before it was… eaten. Too late, fate had decreed that this one was a goner as little Harry Potter became all chocolate frogs worst nightmare, tearing the head off his final frog. James smiled grabbing up the nearby boxes as Harry made a playful dash for another, James shook his head "Nope, No more for you little boy." He made a weird face at Harry making the toddler pout cutely.

James put the frog boxes onto the nearby table and went back to pick up Harry, only to notice he was gone. He groaned as the little boy ran into the next room before slowly following.

Lily walked in carrying little Harry backwards on her hip smiling gently at the toddler in her arm. Grinning downwards, James leaned down and blew a raspberry onto the toddlers exposed belly. Harry giggled excitedly has his father blew another.

"What shall we do with this little boy? I found him running around the other room." Lily said jokingly. Harry just looked up to his mothers face and pouted cutely again, making James laugh at Lily's face.

"He did that one to me earlier Lil's don't cave in to his demands!" James said. This apparently caused Harry to focus his 'pout face power' over to James once again. His father cried out and turned away putting his hands on his eyes. As Harry's giggles could be heard throughout the house for the rest of the family's peaceful night. At the same time the most powerful wizard in the country was making plans for his own Halloween celebration. This included the death of a little boy. 

**October 31, 1981 – 8:30 PM – The Cottage at Godric's Hollow  
><strong>  
>The small Cottage was still filled with giggles and small amounts of laughter. Harry Potter didn't know it but he was enjoying the last moments of his time with his parents. Small puffs of different colored smoke exited his father's wand as he attempted to grab each one quite fruitlessly, but to the young fifth-teen month old it was extremely amusing.<p>

Lily Potter entered and smiled brightly at the two playful boys. "Bed time for this little boy I think it's been a very long day for him!" Harry could only pout as he looked up to his mother, but faltered as he yawned a great long one. Lily giggled as his father picked him up and handed him to his mother and they headed upstairs to his bedroom.

They had reached his room, and he heard a loud bang! As the front door had apparently burst open, his mother looked down to him a worried looked passed over her face.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily Potter was now openly crying as she quickly started pushing a rather large dresser in attempt to barricade herself in the room, boxes started piling up as she franticly moved.

A loud 'Avada Kedavra!' came from downstairs and she screamed for her loss, tears falling down she still attempted to barricade herself into the small bedroom.

Then she just stopped and looked down to him, her face was beautiful even tear streaked as it was now. She planted a large kiss on his forehead and whispered 'I love you' one final time before backing away from the door which was now being forced open by the individual who had attacked his father.

The person, who was cloaked, gave a final wave of his stick as the last of the barricade was cast aside. His mother dropped him into his crib one final time and turned around as Harry stood back up behind his mother. She was now standing hands out as to shield him from view or from this person.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy. . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry!

Please—I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

A sickening green light filled the room as Harry watched his mother fall to the ground. Harry resolved not to cry as the man now approached him the stick facing at him now. He couldn't help but to cry for his fallen mother as the man approached even closer his face grimaced and formed a deep look of loathing.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green bolt of energy flew at Harry as he cried eyes closed. It hit him in the head and he felt as if he was going to pass out as he opened his eyes once more the green bolt shot back towards the person in black. Everything exploded as the energy absorbed its old master and destroyed his body, the entire wall exploded outwards and everywhere around him fire started. Harry James Potter finally passed out onto his apparently fireproof crib with a sharp piercing pain to his forehead.

**July 25, 1990 – 5:30 AM – ****The Cupboard under the Stairs, Number Four**** Privet Drive**

Harry James Potter woke from his usual dream, blinking slowly he put his hand to his forehead which oddly felt hot to the touch. Checking his watch it was indeed early, earlier than normal at five-thirty in the morning.

Harry was an odd boy at ten years old; some said the boy was mental, crazier than a loon in the mad-house. He didn't think so. In fact he felt he was the only _normal _person to live on this street. Then again his definition of _normal_ was quite abnormal for most other people: say about ninety-nine percent of the world's population.

Harry could do odd things. And we aren't talking about walking on your hands odd. We're talking like float two inches off the ground odd. Not that he ever tried to float off the ground he mused. He was by far the most curious child you'd ever meet. The first time he discovered his abilities he was so focused onto a lamp on the table that it exploded. He truly hadn't known at first if he had done it, but as time when on he learned this was only the beginning.

Every day non-stop he would wake earlier than the rest of his family unlock his_ room _and go explore the devices and nick-knacks around the house. Why would someone do this you ask? Well for him it was compulsory; something in his brain had probably been addled by that freaky green light. For him he _had_ to wake up early and find something to examine. He didn't quite understand it either as the years went on. Harry had been caught doing this a total of fifth-teen times. Seven of those times he had taken a screw driver to a device and had it apart. After about the ninth time, his Uncle Vernon stopped trying to add new locks onto the _room _seeing as the boy would simply not care about whatever locks that were on it. He would just open it.

This ability had become his life as Harry developed an overly-compulsive adult lifestyle in the ways he did things. In fact, the doctors had now diagnosed him with obsessive compulsive disorder or OCD. Lucky for the Dursley's as the Government paid out for under privileged children, and they had taken every pence.

Harry now had three doctors, one that looked at his eyes, one to help him with his excessive-compulsive disorder, and the last one just talked to him. He didn't see the eye one or the one that talked to him much, maybe once a year. He truly couldn't remember how his illness had started; maybe he bumped his head a bit too hard or something when he was younger. He didn't care either.

Oddly enough he didn't care about his new doctor's remarks, he was careful enough not to use the 'power' outside of the house or around the Dursley's. With his prior experiences normally 'power' equaled punishment. Suffice to say he had learned quite quickly to avoid using it around the Dursley's.

Harry stood inside his small _room _and looked over to one of his friends. The once small spider had grown into a quite large one and kept to a small corner of the cupboard; often he would catch a small bug or two and toss it into the web for the spider. Before watching quite closely how the prey was wrapped up and sucked dry, this was interested Harry far more than any of his science classes at the school he attended.

"Think this'll be a good day Robby?" Harry said to the small spider, which did noticeably move. "Very true my little friend, very true." He couldn't understand the arachnid, sometimes he wished he could but he couldn't.

He put his hand at the top of the door and slowly moved it downwards. Small clicks and clacks of the locks unlocking could be heard from the inside as he pushed the door open. He slowly walked into the kitchen and flicked the lights on and off five times before leaving it on. He smiled and walked over to the small counter-top near the fridge.

A video camera lay tossed aside, a new gadget from Dudley's birthday a mere fortnight ago. Already it, along with nearly half of the thirty-nine presents, was broken from Dudley tossing it about or purposely throwing it into a wall because it didn't work right. This video camera had been tossed onto the kitchen countertop a bit too hard one day and simply refused to work.

Harry moved stared at it for nearly ten minutes before something happened. It twitched, moved and then finally levitated above then back down to eye level. The camera stopped moving in mid air as Harry examined it. Everything from the little screws to the shutter, once Harry was satisfied with it he moved both hands to the sides of the camera like he was about to grab the device and pulled them apart. Every screw unscrewed as the camera was pulled apart from the outside in. The pieces floated nearby as he inspected every single piece of the camera. He scrutinized each piece, analyzed every centimeter. He just stood there, sometimes reaching out to grasp a part to feel it. He hadn't known anything about this camera, but like everything else he studied, was now aware how the item worked. Well at least how a broken one worked. He suspected the problem had to do with the circuit board that ran the electronics on the device.

Slowly each part reassembled, scattered pieces formed back into its correct holes as it came back together. Finishing he noted the time on his stop watch, six-forty, in approximately forty minutes the remaining Dursley's would awaken.

Harry had examined his relatives quite closely over the past years; he knew quarks that even they hadn't known. One of the things he had noted was this family loved to eat right when they rose from bed. Uncle Vernon preferred coffee over tea with four creams and eight sugar cubes. Aunt Petunia had a lemon twist with each morning cup of tea and Dudley often preferred hot chocolate or a soda. Thus he continued his morning routine, never deviating from it. It always worked before hadn't it? 

**July 25, 1990 – 7:30 AM – the park near Privet Drive**

Harry often was seen at the park down the road, he loved to climb the trees in this park. Various people told him to stay out of them, he could get hurt, or he would fall and break his neck. God knows the Dursley's would celebrate his death. They would indeed miss him a little bit, their monthly checks would stop, no more free money.

Today he walked towards his favorite tree, a large oak at the edge of the nearby forest. The main reason he had for climbing the trees was simply protection against unwanted peoples namely Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, Gordon, and their leader Dudley, the original Privet Drive gang. The Biggest and stupidest children of Surrey had somehow congregated into one school and now followed Dudley Dursley around beating up smaller children. Harry jumped up and grabbed the branch before pulling himself up to the first branch. Making his way to his spot, a large branch in the middle of the tree, in about three minutes he reached it before sitting down upright.

Recently Harry often thought long and hard about the next year, what would he do in high school? What did he want to do after school? Would he go to college? If so, which one? Today was no different, he thought mostly about what he would like to do after school was finished. He didn't have dreams about going to college and then getting a high paying job and living the high life tell he died. No his dreams were quite a bit smaller. He wanted a family, one to love and cherish, a wife that loved him back and two, no three wonderful children, two boys and one girl he nodded to no one in particular.

Harry also reflected past friendships in the same manner. He had two friends when had been younger, a girl by the name of Marie-Ann and her little brother Jack. He hoped he could gain another similar friendship later in life. Back when he was five or so the Dursley's had taken him to be checked, they thought he was slow, or retarded.

Turns out _they _might have been the cause as Harry had now suspected. After he was _left _in his relatives _loving _care, they had taken to leaving him in his _room _for hours on end. Only to come and feed him whenever she felt like it, or whenever she got tired of hearing his cries. The crying surly didn't last long as he figured out it didn't really help matters much; his Uncle was more than often a violent man when it concerned him. Vernon Dursley didn't resort to physical violence but he had one hell of a loud yell; which apparently Dudley inherited.

Harry could only remember one instance when Uncle Vernon had resorted to the belt. Two years ago, Harry had landed himself in a pickle with the local gang, Dudley and his friends, and Harry found himself on top of the school. Seemingly impossible idea I know, but somehow he had vanished from one point and reappeared on the roof of his school. This had indeed earned him ten beltings and three weeks confined to his _room._

Anyway Marie-Ann and her little brother Jack had been Dr. Gilford's son and daughter. Dr. Gilford was the doctor that worked with him on controlling his obsessive compulsive disorder. At the his young at this disorder had been completely over powering, he would sit in front of objects in the middle of summer and just stare. Dr. Gilford brought his son and daughter to work one day when Harry had been visiting and they attempted to make friends with him, very unsuccessfully might I add. But after getting used to them they became good friends, in tell they started high school a year ago and then stopped coming to visit Harry in the sessions with their father.

He sighed and looked up into the brilliant sun as it raised high into the air, clouds and birds floated by peacefully. Harry looked up and noticed the nest with the little blue jays was now empty and smiled. He would stay up here for another hour, maybe climb higher and find a new spot on the tree.

Around thirty or so minutes later Harry found himself a visitor in an owl. It was a curious creature to him, it had landed right next to him and without missing a beat the owl hooted. Being mid-day and all Harry found this owl to be quite odd, like him. See these types of owls were more often than not nocturnal predators, he knew because of class of course. Science class had done a month project on birds and he was chosen to complete his presentation about the local owls. More odd was that the bird carried a letter, a bound envelope.

'Hoot' said the owl extending its leg. Harry's eyebrows instantly raised; a letter for him? Who in their right mind would send little soon to be eleven year old Harry Potter a letter? Who used owls anyway, it wasn't normal in day of age to use birds to send letters.

Harry reached his hand out and grasped the letter from the rather large barn owl and checked the front. Indeed it was for him:

_Mr. H. Potter, The-Tree-in-the-Park,_ _Little Whinging, Surrey_

The yellowish envelope glinted with emerald green writing on the front as he read it for what seemed like a fourth time. Was someone following him? The large barn owl hooted again, merely confirming his belief that it was waiting for him, a reply? Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out two sheets of what appeared to be parchment. The first page contained a letter but not just any letter an acceptance letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Well this certainly wasn't what he expected, an acceptance letter from a school of wizardry, he knew his 'power' was odd but this confirmed he wasn't the only person alive who could perform such acts. His brain exploded with questions, everything from questions about his parents to money for this new school. What would happen? Surly his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't buy his way. Harry looked over to the owl which now by now resting it's head down, shielding it from the sun. Harry reached down into his pocket and pulled out a spare pen and wrote a reply on the back of the acceptance letter, which proved quite troublesome considering he was twenty feet up in a tree. He crossed out his name on the envelope and wrote in the Deputy Headmistress's name and the name of the school. He reread his reply once more:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Before I accept this invitation I was wondering if you could send someone for me to talk to. This doesn't sound like a hoax but still I require proof and some questions answered as I've never heard of this school or wizards in general._

_If it's fine by you could you send someone to this location the day after tomorrow? Say around nine am?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Odd day Harry thought. The Dursley's didn't like odd or weirdness. He would keep this under his hat for now.


	3. I'm Not Dead

**August 31, 1993**** – 6:30 PM – ****Corner of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent,**** Privet Drive**

Marge Delia walked along the path near the end of Privet Drive, the sixty-nine year old woman hummed quietly by. How she loved the tree's this time of year, green's mixed with the browns of the coming autumn. She inhaled deeply and looked up to the sky with a huge smile upon her face. It was a good day. At the corner of Magnolia Crescent she paused at the sound of voices coming from a nearby tree. Looking over she saw nothing, but still the voices continued nearly inaudible. Suddenly the source became known as a small boy looked from the top of the tree, she gasped as he jumped!

The small boy jumped from a tree, at nearly an impossible height, surly he would break his legs. But unpredictably he landed, bending his knees to softening the blow.

The small boy, now known to the elderly woman as the young hooligan Harry Potter from Privet Drive, smiled up at her as she fainted.

Harry merely smiled and waved his hand over her; she floated up two inches and landed in the grass. He nodded and headed for his home.

Upon arriving nothing seemed different, although _she _had said time wouldn't have passed more than a mouth, he still couldn't believe he was back among these people. His original reality, he grimaced. He wouldn't be here for long, just long enough to say his goodbye's and grab a letter from his aunt.

He strolled through the door as if he had been invited and looked around; no one was in the living room. They always had dinner in the living room, maybe the kitchen. Walking past his old room and down into the kitchen he pushed the door open.

"Hi!" Harry said, three people stared at him, Dudley who now looked a lot older than six months old held a mouth agape.

"You're dead!" Dudley said confusing Harry.

Harry poked his chest. "Nope all here see solid." He looked around for the calendar his aunt kept in the kitchen. Then he found it. August 31, 1992. Holy shit, One year, Six months, and Seven days. _SHE MISSED _Harry screamed in his head, before laughing out loud. "I see what you mean being gone this long, have _they _been giving you trouble?" They looked totally confused. "The wizards, I was expected to re-enter their world over a year ago." His aunt nodded dumbly still obliviously confounded. Harry sighed, "Well what did they say?"

"Dead boy," His uncle finally spoke up. "They thought you dead."

Harry just smirked, and chuckled, "They would I guess, the only reason I came back here was to retrieve a letter left on the doorstep with me as a baby." He looked at his aunt, she looked, if it was even possible, more confused.

"I tossed it out." His Aunt Petunia said with disdain. "Why would I keep that ruddy letter?"

Harry chuckled again, the differences were simply astounding, and this reality was simply the worst yet. At least from what he had seen. "I see, well I suppose I will go again." Turning on his heels he started out towards the street.

"Boy! Will you be returning? That Dumbldork person said you had to live here." Harry didn't turn around; he just stopped for a moment.

"It is no longer required for me to remain in this house hold as the blood wards are now useless." He held up a hand as he headed out the swinging doors, the door swung once, twice, and thrice he disappeared from their home forever, stunning the occupants.

**August 31, 1992**** – 7:01 PM – Diagon Alley**

The alley was darkened quickly as Harry Potter made his way to the large snow white building. Passing the guards he approached the counter area and stopped at the sign, 'Please wait here to be helped.' He bobbed on his heels looking around for anyone familiar. A gruff voice called out "Next!"

"Yes, how may I help you boy?" Harry smiled this was going to be fun.

"I need to access my vault, but I do not have access to my key at this moment." The goblin looked down and Harry looked up to him, the goblin simply scowled.

"We do not allow access to vaults without the key, come back when you have acquired it." The goblin simply said flatly.

"I lost it." The goblin growled.

"Likely excuse… fine boy Lockjaw!" A smaller looking goblin walked over to the counter, "Please escort, Mr.?" The goblin looked down to Harry.

"Potter, Harry Potter"

"Please escort Mr. Potter to reclaim his Key. _Although he'll probably die trying._" The goblin mumbled the last part as they walked away.

Harry and the goblin walked down a hall and turned into a room which contained a desk and several book cases, "It's late who is it?" Harry turned around to see a witch of about thirty coming into the room from another door.

"Harry 'otter to you see you, I'll wait outside." Lockjaw's voice was deep and hard. He walked back out the door.

She looked him up and down and shook her head, "Listen boy, your mum did a great job on your glamour's but you're not the first one to try and get into the Potter vault, do me a favor and go back home." She had by now sat down in her chair. Harry chuckled and reached up to his head and showed her the scar. This _didn't _convince her.

"Ma'am would you please perform the retrieval spell, I am who I say I am." She crooked an eyebrow and sighed.

She pulled out a small piece of parchment with a hand print on it, and wrote down his full name. Walking forward like he had done this before, he reached down and put his hand down onto it. She casted a short spell non-verbally and the parchment emitted a soft green glow. A soft 'pop' was heard followed by the clang of a key onto the desk.

"Ho-how you're dead, you can't be who you are." She lifted the key up examining it.

Harry stuck out his hand silently asking for the key, "Well I am the Boy-Who-Lived aren't I?"

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself in front of the small door of his vault. He smirked as it opened for the first time, a small cloud of smoke billowing out. Walking in Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like three bags, and set them down on the ground.

Putting his two fingers together he concentrated on his goal, the gold. Snap went his fingers and the suddenly ever single piece of gold, bronze and silver _shifted_, and then slowly lifted off the ground.

"Okay! You,' he pointed at the golden pile."Into this bag!' he pointed at the largest bag. Unbelievably the gold pile shifted again then zoomed impossibly coin by coin into the largest bag. Similarly the bronze and silver piles disappeared in just a matter of minutes he had the room clean and clear.

The goblin looked on in wonder as this little human child used his power to completely empty the vault. The look of shock was still plastered upon his face as said child walked back out sat in the cart awaiting the return ride.

**September 1, 1992 – 10:00 AM – Near the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry yawned loudly it had been a long night for him in the Three Broomsticks, and the people had a party for him last night. Apparently the entire Wizarding world thought he was dead, he even thought he saw the Headmaster there last night.

Strolling along the path towards the castle he reminisced about his adventures, some of which he told last night. It was apparently possible to get drunk on butterbeer; he had a pile of laughs with the locals last night.

He stopped in front of the gates of Hogwarts staring up the familiar pathway, he reached out and knocked twice and sat down onto a newly conjured bench.

Harry was forced to wait for ten long minutes before the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall arrived clearing her throat, "If you're starting Hogwarts today then you just missed the train, in London." She said in her best stern voice.

Hopping up Harry looked up to her, "Nope I just want to speak with the old man in the tower. He's a friend of the family." He noticed her lips thin before she spun around and motioned for him to follow, which he did.


	4. Vizard Magi

**Bleach Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>There once was a little boy named Harry Potter, his mother gave her life to give him his but the world tossed him away like some rag doll.<p>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, just one title of many. Albus was probably considered a genius of his age back when he was in school, but to say that his mind has _slipped_ would probably be an understatement of the century. Maybe something had addled his brains over the last twenty years or so but putting the young _defenseless MAGICICAL orphan _with muggles that could be closely described as modern day Nazis, seems a bit _obscene. _Anyone who put an _ounce_ of actual work to investigate the family, at which you're dumping the _savior,_ would have seen the boisterous hate this small little family for anything out of the normal.

Despite evidence, it was by his hand our little-hero-who-could was dropped off and left to rot in a cupboard inside his own baby basket he had arrived in. For nearly ten years he lived like this. His Aunt Petunia had taken to his arrival in almost scary way, when he burnt the food, or forgot to finish the laundry she would explode on him like a bat out of hell, or when he did something to annoy the 'perfect child' she would punish him with no food. Not that he got a lot in the first place.

During his ninth year with the Dursley's, young Harry Potter suffered a tremendous physical and emotional attack.

_Flashback_

'Holy_ shit holy shit' _Harry panted as he ran. A group of bigger kids had followed him home after school including Dudley. '_They're catching up...How these fat asses are keeping up with me I don't know...' _He ran for an ally way and down the street, turning the corner, there was a sickening 'CRUNCH' as he hit a wall and fell to the ground. '_Shit I got turned around in here.' _Looking around he noticed a couple of large empty boxes tilted over. Thinking quickly he jumped into one as the group of big kids rounded the corner.

"Where is he Dudley?" The larger one named Peirs Polkis asked panting from the lack of breath.

Dudley himself looked as if he was going to die from lack of oxygen in his system. Gasping for air he replied "I seen 'im come this way, he's around here somewhere." The group of bullies split up looking for Harry.

Harry had by now closed his eyes trying to think of some way out this mess. They had him cornered like a rat. In his current position he could probably jump out and make a run for it but they would most likely catch him. He felt a hand grab his leg from behind as a yell from Peirs sounded "Here! Here he is hiding in a cardboard box like a cowardly rat." Harry was ripped out of the box by two more hands as they dropped his leg another foot came crashing into his stomach.

"Stop please. Please." he pleaded as the person kept kicking him. He looked up to see Dudley kicking him, with no intention of stopping anytime soon. Harry closed his eyes pleading to whatever god he worshiped that they would end his torment. Another sharp kick to the ribs woke him from his prayer. He choked on his own blood as he tried to stay awake. Suddenly after nearly five minutes of torment it stopped, he looked up and shouted with all the energy he could build up. "STOP!" His temper grew at tremendously alarming rates just before he willed Dudley to stop.

In that instant he knew he was in trouble. Dudley was sent flying into a brick wall hitting his head, plumping down to the ground. Harry hadn't heard Mrs. Figg walk into the dark ally and stop them from their assault. All he could see as he blacked out was her outline over Dudley and the rest of group behind her.

_Fast forward two days_

He had woken after two days of rest inside the hospital, alone and frankly scared. He remembered what happened to Dudley and didn't think his relatives were going to be very warmhearted when he went home. And that was an understatement of a century His thoughts were broken by a man entering and walking to his side. "And how is our patient today?" Harry crooked out a fine. A look of surprise appeared on the doctor's face. 'I had expected him to stay asleep for another day or so...' "Oh you're awake, do you feel any pain? You had two fractured ribs and a broken wrist."

Harry looked down to his arm noticing the bandage and replied "I can't feel it sir."

"That's good Harry; the drugs are still in effect. You will be able to return home with your Aunt and Uncle today. I have advised them to keep you under surveillance for a couple of weeks in tell you return to normal, your ribs should take a few months to fully heal and your wrist will be back to normal in the next five weeks or so." He paused for a moment and sat down next to Harry. "Harry they're some injures here that didn't come from this indecent, do you know that several of the bones in your left arm have been broken before and not treated properly?"

Harry looked fearful, that arm had been broken by his Uncle on 'accident' in the yard about two weeks ago. "Yes sir, yard accident with my Uncle."

The doctor looked thoughtful for a second; he seemed to be reading Harry's facial expressions. "Hmm, is that so? Why wasn't it treated correctly?"

"Uncle Vernon said he didn't have the money for the hospital so we wrapped my arm in a bandage sling." Harry's hurried excuse didn't seem to lessen any of the doctors' worries as he looked into Harry's eyes in disbelief.

At this the doctor looked surprised at his response "And yet Dudley Dursley is sitting in one of our most expensive care wards. I don't think that is the case Harry, please try again."

"Okay he said he didn't have enough money for _me._" Harry looked fearful, what he said was going to get him in trouble and he knew it.

"I see does that happen often?" The doctor asked carefully.

Harry couldn't reply as his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked into the room a moment before. Harry looked fearful before quickly replying "No it doesn't sir." His Uncle Vernon smirked at this.

"Thank you Dr. Johnson, may we talk to Harry please?" His Aunt Petunia had put on her perfect host voice.

"Yes, no problem I will be back later before your released okay Harry?" Harry nodded to the doctor as he walked out.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO THAT DOCTOR ABOUT OUR FAMILY BUSINESS IS THAT CLEAR BOY?" His Uncle Vernon hissed quietly. "If I hear that you did you will be in even more trouble when we return home. If I don't hear anything I'll make sure your punishment is lessened to _some_ extent." His Uncle Vernon gave him a wicked smile that made him want to just die there and get it over with.

_Present Time_

The Dursley's and Harry returned home around two the same day and as soon as the door closed his Uncle put Harry in his _room._ This included a brand new lock system set up on the outside of the door. Since then he was told to keep quiet and was never let out for anything. Two days went by in agony; the drugs had worn off after the first twelve hours or so. He really didn't really have any way to tell the time. He had wet himself more then he cared to count. The day before his Aunt had let him out because of the smell and she made him clean it, then shoved him back in cupboard without any food. He drifted off to sleep trying to be strong yet failing miserably, he had never gone this long without water, food yes, but water was different.

He awoke after an unknown amount of time at sound of footsteps in the kitchen. He could smell the bacon in the air as it was cooked. He started to cry as once again he slipped into oblivion.

He was now so weak he could barely lift his hand let alone yell for help. He now knew they were going to leave him to rot. He hadn't heard anything from the house in days.

Maybe they had left for a vacation and forgot he was there? Maybe they moved out forever forgetting the boy inside the cupboard under the stairs? Maybe help would come?

'To late most likely' he remarked to himself. He knew he was dying. Falling asleep he slept, and slept...and slept.

The next time he awoke he was standing over his own body. Looking down at the bad shape it was in he could see a bright green chain attached to the bottom of his foot, along with a pitch black chain attached near his forehead. The black chain was being eroded and snapped as a cloud of dark mist screeched into the night as it died away.

A voice from behind broke Harry from his inspection "You're not dead yet."

Harry's head snapped up to the voice. The blond person wore an odd set of cloths, and his hands were not visible. Also Harry noticed the hilt of a sword under the white robes. "Ah, My name is Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, as I said before you are not dead merely having an out of body experience." The man looked him over; he seemed to be expecting Harry to say something. "My reason for being here is an odd one as I doubt you have any knowledge of what a Shinigami is, do you?" He paused for a second the look on Harry's face told him he was correct. "A Shinigami or Soul Reaper takes a dead human soul back to a place called the Soul Society. Anyway I have detected your spiritual pressure for quite some time and have decided that you shall be my test subject for my latest invention."

Harry looked like he wanted to run away, this man wanted to use him as a test subject like some little white mice or something. "Why should I let you?" Harry quivered out. He was afraid.

Urahara chuckled at this and smiled before replying "Like you have a choice, you did notice your 'chain of fate' is being eroded away even as we speak, if you do not want to become my test subject that is fine I will leave you hear to turn into a Hollow and then I'll kill you. But know this if you choose to do this you can live on, possibly leave this house after you're better."

Harry thought it over in his head, over and over, he could die and be with his family in the afterlife, or stay here with the Dursley's and be treated like shit the die. If he took this man's way out he could possibly leave the Dursley's forever and still live on. 'Duh option B' Even his own brain thought the decision was an obvious one. Inwardly nodding he looked up to Urahara and quickly said "Fine, as long as I get to leave these _people _behind I will do it."

"Great! Now we need to do away with this." Urahara drew his sword and with a single slash he cut the chain connecting Harry to his body. As soon as this happened he dropped to his knees and looked up at Urahara expecting the next part. "Never in my career as a Shinigami have I met a human with as much spiritual power as you. No human should have this much." He hilted his sword with one hand whiles the other hand grabbed a new item. "This Harry is the _Hōgyoku_, my most powerful creation to date. It takes destroys barriers in ones soul, connecting _Hollow _and _Shinigami _into something else. You probably curious why I'm using it on you? This is a test as I have said I do not know how it will influence a human with no powers or what will happen."

The _Hōgyoku_ glowed for a faint moment before Urahara reached down and put it up to Harry's forehead. As he let go it s_tuck _and Urahara whispered something under his breath. At that moment pain exploded in his head. Whatever this thing did, it hurt extremely badly. What felt like liquid poured out of every socket of his body and it fused to his skin, a masked formed over his face as a tail formed of white bone like matter. He could control the tail to some extent. He closed his eyes in pain; a voice could be heard in the back of his mind, screaming like a madman. Harry focused on the voice and called out.

"Hello!" He called, suddenly the pain and screaming stopped. He had a feeling whatever transformation he was undergoing at the moment was over. He looked down seeing his normal body, only to be scared shit less. A _giant _lion was approaching him at high speed. Harry quickly hid behind a pillar of stone.

"Young one, you may come out I will not hurt you" Said the lion to Harry. Not that he didn't believe the huge talking lion with wings, he was just scared. "It's okay I only wish to see you, what you have done in the normal realm has changed us in many ways."

Harry poked his head out to look at the lion. It was bigger then what he had seen in books, it's most notable feature was the pair of wingson its back. 'Lions don't have wings' he said to himself. "W-who w-what...are you..."

Instantly the lion spread the wings as if to show off to Harry. "I am a Griffin Young Wizard, and my name is ..." Harry hadn't heard his name and it had shown on his face. "You will know my name in time. Now we must talk sit."

"What do you want to talk about Sir?" Harry was curious as to why he had a griffin his head. "What did you mean by 'Wizard' Sir? And why are you here in my head?" The griffin chuckled at Harry's influx of questions.

"I am here to help you Harry, many people have guardians of the mind. Some call me the Inner Animal. I am more, as you have unlocked your Shinigami and Hollow powers; I am a basic representation of the _zanpakutōs_ inside your mind. I can reform myself into this form or a pure white blade."

"I have a more than one sword? You said _zanpakutōs, _as in plural?" This kind of excited him as the captain had only one.

"For now you have one zanpakutō, which is me, another sword which I am holding back as of now will be of use later on when you can control it."

"Is it bad? Why are you holding it back?" Harry was still very curious.

"I am merely repressing the darker side of your soul and another soul that _had _been bound to you so we can evaluate your situation without _his _interference. If I had not, I am sure Urahara would have certainly killed you."

"Oh...Thank you I guess, what did you mean by wizard?" He remembered the previous month of hell after he had made Dudley fly into a wall, he suspected it had something to do with this magic or something like it, he had ran it over and over in his head. "And do you know who or what this other soul was? If he was as bad as you say I think I should talk to Urahara about it, maybe he could help."

"You are a wizard. You can control an inner core of magic to do things that would amaze even the greatest of Shinigami, transform material into other materials, transfiguration it's call. Teleport from one side of the country to the other, knock someone out with only a simple word. It's only the tip of the iceberg for magic."

"Originally my power kept this other soul in check; he was discharged from your body when you nearly died. That was right before you met Urahara. I don't think telling him would be a good idea. Normally witches and wizards cannot become Shinigami, it's an old law created by a high council or god I don't know exactly. But if it wasn't for that captain I doubt you would have ever heard about them." The Griffin circled him again, the large tail patting him on the head softly.

"Then why am I one? Did they change their minds or has _fate _decided to throw me bone here? This is a good thing right?"

The griffin sat next to Harry and looked thoughtful. "It depends on this Urahara character. If he decides to put us down like a dog because we have some power. Then no it's not a good thing, but if he keeps his word, we'll be able to return you to your body and get you away from those _people."_

Harry contemplated this; he didn't know what he looked like on the outside, or how much power he had gained. "Do you think my body changed on the outside more than in here? Physical changes I mean."

"We'll just have to see wont we." He smirked as inner world faded around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, Chief of Research and Development Department, was very, very surprised at the reaction of the <em>Hōgyoku. <em>True the item was supposed to unlock the barriers of the soul but this was a _human. _His previous test on his lieutenant a Hiyori Sarugaki had been an unsuccessful test as the _Hōgyoku _was at only half released. Now the item had been fully released and he tested it on a _human_, wasn't his smartest idea to date. In fact he didn't know what possessed him to do this? Maybe fate had a hand in this? Or a higher power?

Said boy now stood in a cloud of dust, he hadn't moved in about a minute the spiritual pressure in the area had exploded to near 3rd seat level. His own lieutenant would probably have a hard time fighting off this kid as of right now. As the dust cleared from the area he noted Harry's form had changed into what he could only describe as a Hollow. Harry's face was covered by a odd mask of black, and a tail swished back and forth kicking up a bit of dust. A zanpakutō hung at his side, pure white hilt with black diamonds and its own tail coming off the end. This hadn't surprised him as much as the next part though. On his back he spotted another sword. The exact opposite of the first blade pitch black hilt with blood red diamonds in the center with no tail. The Scabbard was that of what looked like Snake hide or some other type of leather.

Harry breathed in deeply as he came into his own body. A mask had indeed formed over his face, his hand reached up to pull it off but instead of the mask coming off it merely disappeared. Harry willed the tail to do the same as it felt weird. Indeed it followed his command as it vanished.

"So, tell me what happened did you face something in your mind? Your zanpakutōs for example. It's odd as you are the third person to have duel released swords, the other two are captains." The captain had a lot of questions, and Harry had very few answers.

"I cannot use the black one yet; it's too powerful and is being constantly held back by the white one." Harry was by now staring at Urahara. He had taken the words of the griffin very seriously.

"Really? You talked with your sword already? Did you learn its name? What of the second? Is it dangerous?" Urahara's hand hadn't left the hilt of his sword since Harry had moved.

"What will you do if it is dangerous? I had not known it had even materialized into this world." Harry was staring at Urahara's hand, ready to draw his own sword if by chance he decided to attack. He hadn't sensed any killer intent focused onto him yet, but it's paid to be on alert when with this captain.

"I could help, possibly using a binding spell to hold it off. I did sense that dark entity die off as you woke earlier. It's possible that it left behind some sort of residue on your soul. It could corrupt you should you give it leeway."

Harry had tensed of hearing about this binding spell. "I do not think a binding spell is necessarily needed as of now. I have it under control." he was being very cold to Urahara and it blatantly showed. "I have not learned its name as of yet. I have only met the white one as the black is bound by my own magic."

The last bit had surprised Urahara more than anything. He had turned a _wizard _into a Shinigami. This was bad, very bad; if the Gotei 13 found Harry they would exterminate him on the spot. "You're a wizard Harry?" trying to confirm his belief one final time.

Harry just nodded as his face steeled a bit more.

"I see, well I definitely need to make your real body untraceable, if I had known you were a wizard I don't think I would have put you up to this."

Harry just blinked, he was expecting execution but Urahara had surprised him with this. He finally got his thoughts to surface as he asked "You mean you're not going to kill me now? Or take me with you?"

He actually chuckled at this as looking down at Harry he responded "I cannot in good conscience kill you as that would be breaking my own code of conduct and my personal word. I said I would help you live and that is what I am going to do. The Gotei 13 will exile me for this most likely but you must _live._" He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "What I have done has broken a law created by the first Shinigami who discovered wizards in normal society. We have left your people alone for _centuries _because of their own power. A wizard named Myrddin Wyllt back in the 12th century negotiated with our Soul Society when they had captured a wizard and forced him to into tests. He had the wizard released in a matter of days. This wizard was so powerful it literally scared our captains senseless. He opened a portal and went into Soul Society and took down all 13 captains as if it was nothing. Since then we have always avoided contact with them. Even Hollows stay away from anything with a strong magical signature." Kisuke looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"What I will do is make your body's spiritual pressure untraceable by our means and then you can run away from your relatives. You will need to run away mind you as they have already traced this surge of power to here and are mobilizing to an unknown force. Since I am here they _might _think it's me conducting a test or something. But we cannot take this chance. Take this." Handing him a small clear box filled with round pill like objects. "This will restore your body, blood, energy and fix most of your bones." Taking the items Harry inspected them, five pills. A green, red, two orange and a pitch black one. "And this Harry is Soul Candy." Handing him an odd candy dispenser. "It should make your body untraceable but your soul form will still be traceable so only use the Soul Candy in dire need okay?" He walked over to Harry's real body and chanted a binding and a protection spell. He turned around to say goodbye looking down to the boy.

Harry nodded looking up to Urahara kind of sadly "Will I ever see you again sir? They won't kill you for helping me will they?"

"I suspect if you travel to Japan you might find me. I have plans in place for a nice shop in Western Tokyo in Karakura set up if I intend to be exiled I will live there." Looking down to Harry he stared into his eyes, they were different, some how much more mature than before. Like he had traveled and fought a hundred Hollows already. "You will do fine Harry just look after yourself and do not trust anyone from Soul Society." He stood reaching his hands out to the nearest wall; a door appeared out of thin air. "Well good luck Harry, stay strong and stay vigilant."

"Thank you for helping me Sir. I don't know what to say other than that. I will try to stay out of trouble and train to get stronger than ever before."

Urahara Kisuke stepped though the door with a final wave to Harry the door closed and disappeared.

Harry looked around, he was standing in the backyard of Dursley residence looking around he noted that most everything was cleared out. What he had been previously thinking was now thought true. They had left him and moved out. They HAD left him to die. Anger built up inside as he walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen he noticed just how fast they had moved as stuff was flung everywhere leaving junk and old garbage. Continuing to the living room he noticed the amount of locks now placed on his _room, _they had turned it into a literal grave and coffin. Drawing the white sword up Harry slashed the door in a X pattern. The door fell into pieces as he looked down at his broken form of a body. It glowed faintly as he felt a pull; he dropped the box of pills onto the floor right next to his body as he reached down and felt his body pull him in.

He woke to a weakness he hadn't felt in days. Reaching down he found the box and opened it to pull all five pills out. He chewed on them; there was no way he was going to get them to go down whole. Immediately he felt the bones in his body reforming, he screeched in pain as the bones re-broke and reformed correctly. 'He could have warned me about blinding pain' he thought. This had been the second time the captain had put him in intense pain. 'Next time I see him I'll repay the favor.' he chuckled painfully.

He pushed himself up as the hour experience of pain was now complete. He was _very _thirsty and hungry. He slowly walked to the kitchen sink turning it on he didn't even bother with a cup by sticking his head under and drinking it straight out of the tap. He looked down to his cloths noting the shabby shape they were in. He need to find different clothes and get out of this house before Soul Society decided to come knocking.

An hour later he ran down the street with the intent of never returning. As he got out a sharp 'Bang' was heard in the distance. What he didn't know was that the house wards were dropping and imploding destroying the house.

'_You'll need to find a way into the magical community Harry.' _A voice said to him.

'I know we need to get to London somehow I know that's where to go.' He said to himself.

Reaching the bus stop at half past eight in the morning he sat and waited for a bus to arrive. Fiddling with the hat on his head he tried forming the white blade into his hands. He got the feeling he didn't need to be in soul form to use it. After several unsuccessful attempts the bus had showed and he boarded for destined for London.

He had no money, no way of finding the magical community; nothing except the clothes on his back and some fruit and vegetables that had been left by his relatives. '_Maybe you should find other relatives to live with, we know that the Dursley's were you're mom's only living relatives but what about your dad?_' said the guardian. Harry inwardly nodded thinking up a way to do this. Would his dad's family be listed under Potter? Or something different? A trip to a local Library to start a search for his family would be the best place to start.

Disembarking near the London Library at Green Park he sat down at a bench and chewed on an apple before getting up and walking into the front lobby looking around he noted the white ceiling and the tables and chairs scattered on the first floor. Spiral staircases led up to even more books. At a couple of desks computers sat, ones like Dudley's he gazed around in disbelief and about ten to twenty people roamed the room. A voice broke his gaze.

"First time deary?" Said a jovial voice to his left. He nodded looking up to middle aged woman. "Do you need any help finding something? Do you know what you're searching for?" She smiled

He nodded and replied "I'm doing a research project on my family's time-line. Were supposed to go back about five generations Ma'am I was hoping I could find something here about my family as I am an Orphan." he lied smoothly. He had been reciting something similar in mind for about an hour.

"I daresay you might find something here dear. What's the name?" She asked

"Potter Ma'am, I'm Harry Potter" he said

"Oh, terribly common name you'll need more information than that dear. I'm sorry I'll help you find someone to help you look into it." She said walking out next to Harry as they traveled down into the center of the tables. She was looking for someone. "Ah, there she is." Walking over to a bushy haired woman she called out "Jane, are you and your daughter busy dear? I need some help with this one here."

The woman about 5' 9" looked up to the librarian and shook her head. "We're just finishing up Abigail, what do you need?" She asked kindly.

"This little one here is doing a research project on his family but he's an Orphan and knows next to nothing about his family, could you help him?" The kindly librarian asked.

"Sure, no problem Abigail, we can do that. I have to be home before five though." She said

"No problem ma'am thank you very much for helping." Harry replied to the woman. He had seen a small girl about his height walk up to Jane and stand behind her. Walking up to her he held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter, I'm nine" He smiled as the little girl blushed ever so slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I am Hermione Granger, I'm ten, and this is my mom Jane Granger." She smiled at the polite boy.

The mom clapped her hands and said "Now what you're looking for is? There are several ways of finding family members."

"Possible living family members of my father's line. His name was James Potter and my Mother was Lily Evans Potter. My dad looks like me and I have my Mothers eyes according to my Aunt. She didn't say much about my father; only that he was a drunk and didn't work. I doubt that though and I want to find more information on him." He replied truthfully. He had always wanted to know more about his father's side of the family. His aunt had said so much about 'Perfect Lily' and next to nothing about James.

"Potter is pretty common name but we can look a certain group of books. The government has list of people born as far back as 1856. If we can find you, your mother and father we could look at your family tree." She smiled at his expression of joy.

Almost two hours later it was nearing four and they had not found anything. They had gone through every book they could find on Potter. And none had a James Potter having a child named Harry James Potter. Plenty of James Potters, but none born in the right year that Harry's dad was born in.

"It's like he doesn't exist Harry. I haven't found you in any of these either. We need to use a different approach. Tomorrow we can come back and I will show you to another source on the Internet, if that don't work, I'll take you to the tax files, if they're anywhere they are there." She looked down to Harry he seemed a bit disappointed. "Do you want me to take you home Harry?"

"Nowhere to go" He had said it before he even thought about it.

"What do you mean, you have nowhere to go?" She insisted. "You said you lived with your Aunt and Uncle Harry."

"I-I did-do bu-but they left me" He stuttered out. He was beginning to get extremely emotional as it hit him he had nowhere to go. Nowhere to sleep, nowhere to live. He had hoped on finding a relative of his father to contact. "_Be strong Harry, remember what Urahara said._" said the voice. "It's okay; I have an idea on where to go for the night."

"Really, where are you going to go Harry? Where is a Nine year old like you going to go and get a good meal followed by a bed to sleep in with no money? To the churches? With homeless people? By now they are filled up." Harry looked up almost fearful, as if that had been his plan. Something he had read in the newspaper, but he didn't know so many homeless people existed and it would fill them up so fast. She sighed as she looked at the child. "I'll be right back I have an Idea." She left Harry with Hermione.

Hermione looked over to Harry he looked extremely embarrassed right now. She noticed he began to pack up his stuff as she walked over to Harry and took his hand. He looked up into her eyes as she said "Let her help you Harry, it's has to be better than what you have planned." She almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

He nodded and stopped rushing his packing. He didn't have a lot left, just of Dudley's old cloths that fit him somewhat. "Thank you, sometimes I don't know what's good for me and I need to be told. I haven't had a proper up bringing with my relatives; they were somewhat abusive and neglectful. I don't want to live with anyone like that ever again, and that alone has made me somewhat cautious to adults." He poured his heart out to Hermione a person he had met merely two hours ago.

He had a good feeling about these people.

Jane returned after nearly five minutes went by; she looked pleased with herself as she approached Harry. Kneeling down to his height she said "Dan, my husband, has agreed with myself to house you in tell we can find your nearest willing relative." She smiled at his absolute gob-smacked expression.

"I-I-I can't be a burden on your family Jane, it wouldn't be right for me to accept this when you're already doing so much for me." He stuttered out the first part in fear as her face steeled a bit more looking into his eyes.

"Harry Potter you will accept our help. There is no way I am allowing you to go onto the streets tonight or any other night. Even if I have to drag you home with us." Her voice was a demanding tone, but not like his Aunt or Uncle. She sounded like she _cared _for _him_. This had alone had almost brought tears to his eyes. Nobody hadcared for him back on Privet Drive, not even the teachers, whom which were personal friends of the Dursley's. He felt a small hand grab his as he turned around to look into Hermione's pleading eyes.

"T-t-thank you, so much"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Our little hero has found a family who cares. He will live on to protect this, protect the only people who care.<p>

The Granger's consisted of Dan and Jane Granger, graduated from King's College Hospital Dental School 1977, than a practice opened in their name just a half a year later. After trying for what had seemed forever they conceived a baby in mid December the following year. Nine months later Hermione Jean Granger was born on September 19th at 7:13 in the early morning after an eventful and heart-breaking labor. Jane could no longer have children after complications. This had left them with a huge hole in her life as Jane wished for _at least_ a second child. But both moved on and loved Hermione twice as much.

At an early age both Dan and Jane had noticed their daughters' love of books even if it was just a simple story time book when she was two and half. By the time she had reached the age of four she was into one of the Jane's favorite books, William Shakespeare's, The Winter's Tale. At first Jane would read to Hermione, but she than to pick up the book and started sounded out the words as her mother had read. Jane loved to read with Hermione as her heart filled with pride and her incredibly smart daughter. Since the age of five she had taken her daughter to the local library more times then she'd care to count, then when she begun to get bored with the local library they took a trip to the main library in London at the age of eight. Since then Hermione and her mom spent two days a week in the London Library. Hermione had taken to reading books with a passion, Jane encouraged it by giving her book reports on basic subjects taught in primary schools except Jane was a little harsher with her grading system with a simple pass or no pass grade. Needless to say Hermione passed a lot of these book reports. After that each had taken to helping the staff with people, Hermione knowledge of the library was second to none by now. Suffice to say Jane and her daughter were contempt with this as each held a great love of books.

Hermione stared at the boy next to her in the seat. Currently traveling down the road on their way home, he stared out against the now clear sky. His hair was black and unruly and his eyes were filled with sorrow, like he had been alone and unloved all his life. She stared at her hands again thinking of the way he broke down into his mother's arms after her father and mother's request to have him stay at their home. She could imagine how much pain he was in, the kids at her school shunned her and some had taken to more _aggressive_ means. But nothing compared to this boy and what he had described. Neglectful and abusive guardians, hateful people whom she would wish on only the most evil person.

He sighed, never in all his life had he broken down as bad as before. When he lived with those _people_ he had created a sort of mental wall. Normal kids were seen playing with their friends, as he had tried before but it had ended up with him being alone again. Their parents love each child. He had seen how parents had treated their children and simply made up excuses for why he was a bother to them. Blaming him most of the time for the atrocities _they _had committed. He didn't think he got any of normal childhood stuff, if anything he skipped his childhood and went straight into adolescence as he learned to avoid people that didn't like him and developed a strong isolation from other people, as not to get anyone else hurt. Sure he developed skills as other kids had, he was strong in P.E. And hands-on science classes, he liked Math somewhat, he found it moderately hard. But at the same time he developed skills in gardening, cooking, cleaning, and nearly every other part of a normal parent at home would do.

"Harry, when is your Birthday dear? Back in the library you said July something I can't place it." She chuckled for a moment; trying to clear the air between these two preteen children was going to be harder than she thought.

"July 31st, ma'am" She almost frowned when he said Ma'am but knew better.

"Jane, dear, please I'm too young to be a Ma'am yet." She joked as Hermione giggled a bit. "It'll be July 1st next week, and you'll be ten soon, any plans? I'm sure you're new guardians will let you have a birthday party, I'm sure Hermione will want to come." She joked again Hermione scoffed and kicked the back of the seat.

"It depends on the relative I guess." He said pausing for a moment. "I've never had a real birthday anyway so it's not a big deal."

"What do you want to do if you find a relative, what if they are just as bad? You won't stay there will you?"

Harry smiled, she truly cared for him, and in just a matter of hours she had also wormed her way into his personal shields. He shook his head. "I suppose I will find a nice place to stay in tell I can start secondary school. I hear the government has a nice place up north that houses gifted orphans who wish to continue their schooling. If I work hard enough I can make the placement exams."

Hermione looked thoughtful from hearing this because she too is also hoping to get into a nice secondary school. Her teachers had already been giving her practice placement testing. "I want to do the same thing Harry, maybe I can help you with the placement exams, I have a number of practice tests and books in my room at home for secondary school."

Harry knew he was magical and the schools for magic would be starting soon. He shook his head "That's okay I don't know if I will be able to do this with my new relatives or not. What if they live in another country or somewhere that doesn't have a secondary school like that? Thank you though."

Hermione frowned at this but decided to let it drop for now. They pulled into the drive way of their nice suburban housing area. It wasn't like Privet Drive, the houses were twice as big and a lot more natural looking that formed with the small amount of trees in the back. "There's a huge back yard that we share with our neighbors. The bike trail runs all the way to London from here and we sometimes ride into town." She smiled again as she noticed Harry's amazed face.

As Jane pulled into the drive way of what Harry assumed was their home he heard her sigh and say. "Looks like Dan is back early."

"Dan is my Dad he works during the weekends at our practice; normally we beat him home on library days." Hermione said getting out of the car.

Harry grabbed his old backpack and followed Hermione to the front door Jane slowly trailing behind the two. A man walked out of the car and followed along the path to Harry and Hermione, he was six foot two at least. The man looked down and held out a hand to Harry. "Welcome Harry. My name is Dan nice to meet you."

Harry nodded politely as he responded "Thank you sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm sure you could call me Dan if you wish Harry." Looking up to his wife he smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "How was your day dear? Anything interesting besides this guy here happen, old _lover_ in town perhaps?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards Hermione as he teased Jane, but in the end the only respond he got was two grocery bags and a slap on the head.

The Granger home was simply nice. Not _too _clean, not too dirty. The outside was a nice shade of light blue that matched perfectly with nearby houses yet did not clash. The front lawn had been recently moved by the looks of the Riding mower near the side of the house. On the other side of the house there seemed to be a wooden swing set with a small bike off to the side, and the back was fenced in. As Hermione pushed the door open more as to let her father with the bags though Harry noticed the modern style of the house. Simple white walls with pictures of art work lined the entrance way. As they progressed the art work changed to pictures of Hermione and her parents at the beach or near a swimming pool teaching her to swim for the first time. He smiled at the pictures as Hermione looked with him and said "They're nice Hermione, this one looks fun." Pointing to the one of her swimming with her father. He chuckled, as she frowned for a second, then smiled and replied.

"Maybe we could go swimming tomorrow Harry? This pool is out back."

"Oh, Really?" He gulped "How deep is it?"

"Oh twenty feet in the deep end and five feet in the shallow end." 'He looks a bit flustered.' She smiled deviously "Harry can you swim?" He shook his head not looking up at her. "Mom can we go swimming tomorrow!" She yelled into the kitchen. Harry looked horrified.

"Sure Honey, does Harry have trunks to swim in?" Hermione looked over to Harry. He shook his head again.

"No Mom!" She yelled again.

"Stop yelling Hermione and come into the kitchen!" Yelled her father, she immediately grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was sleek and beautiful with diamond tiled floors to match the white on blue walls. In the middle of the kitchen an island with a multitude of appliances including a toaster and blender along with four chairs at the end for seating and eating. The cabinets looked to be made of tarnished redwood which matched perfectly with the colors around. Jane was already into cooking as she asked Hermione to set the table for four.

"Well, we can cut off some of those old pants of yours Harry in tell we can go shopping." Jane said with a smile.

"Mom he can't swim, can I help teach him?" Hermione asked. Harry looked on in horror as Hermione told her mom.

"Can't swim?" Dan asked "Didn't those people ever give you lessons Harry? Normal children swim before the age of seven." Harry snapped out his gaze and replied.

"Nope, thought I might drown." He said dejectedly. Not that it would have been a bad thing for the Dursley's they would have pushed him in if they had the chance.

"So they didn't give you lessons to improve the chance of drowning? What horrible people." Said Dan almost casually, he looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "I don't want you to do it alone, I will take tomorrow morning off, nothing scheduled tell noon anyway."

A knock at the front door alerted Dan as he jumped to his feet.

"Who's that dear?" Jane asked curiously watching her husband leave the room.

"Robbert, I asked him over." He replied walking away towards the front door. Harry looked quizzical towards Hermione in a curious attempt to find out who he was.

"Uncle Rob's here? Dad's brother, he's really smart works as a lawyer." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry knew lawyers; his Uncle Vernon's best friend was a lawyer. He shook his head at the silly idea, 'This family's nice, and they wouldn't send me back would they?' Both men came into the kitchen laughing as they did the new one held out his hand to Harry. "I'm Robbert Granger, you must be Harry Potter." he smiled down to Harry as he shook his hand. "Surprisingly this isn't the first time I've heard of you. Amazing thing fate, bringing us together like this." Harry looked oddly at the tall man as Rob sat down next to Harry.

"You've heard of me?" How? Who? Did he know wizards? Did he know the Dursley's?

"Indeed Harry but before I explain." He looked over to Dan and spoke "Do you want her to know yet? Only a year left tell you know what." Dan nodded his approval and went back to helping his wife make dinner. Rob returned his gaze towards him and Hermione. "Hermione do you believe in magic?" She shook her head back and forth. "You should you're a witch. I remember last year when you turned Jake Towers hair bright pink for knocking you down. And the year before that Mike was tripped and you didn't even know how you did it. That was magic Honey."

She looked utterly bewildered.

"Harry, did you know?" He nodded his head. "Okay, did you know you belonged to a rich family and you were famous by the time you turned two years old?" It was now his turn to look bewildered.

"What do you mean famous?" It came out as harsh as it sounded.

"Harry you are the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry opened his mouth to speak but Robbert held his hand up. "Before you interrupt you must understand that you were only one at the time and living with your mother and father. There once lived a family in the small town of Godric's Hallow, The Potters, Lily, James and baby Harry. Times were harsh to say the least as one of the most powerful evil wizards in the world begun to kill everything that opposed him. He hated Muggles, that's normal people like Hermione's parents and I so much that he almost slaughtered and destroyed every Muggle-born wizard family." A grim look had come over his face as he told what sounded like a story to scare little kids.

"He was obsessed with everything pure-blood, which is a wizard or witch of three or more generations, meaning his great-grandma and grandpa are wizards. Anyway on October 31, 1981, it was a cool Saturday I remember it well, the evil wizard came into your home and killed your mum and dad. Then tried to kill you, he couldn't do it. The killing curse rebounded off and hit him, all they found were his robes all burnt and frayed from the fire." he paused for a moment to let this sink in. "With me here? Any questions so far?"

Harry spoke first "How do you know of the Wizarding community sir, it's suppose to be a secret."

"My wife is a Muggle-born like Hermione here. She and I are lawyers who represents Muggle and Wizard alike in there courts call the Wizengamot."

"How long have you known that I am a witch? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione sounded and looked hurt; her parents hadn't often lied to her.

"You used to levitate toys to your bed. As you grew Hermione we've seen less of it, thank god, it was so hard keeping it under control, we'd have to calm you down in stores because you would try and take candy off the walls or steal new toys from the stores. Don't get us wrong honey we love the idea of a witch in the family, we're proud of you." Jane looked to her daughter she could tell Hermione was still a bit angry. And to make matters worse she didn't like what she had heard from Rob about evil wizards. Who in their right mind would send children into a hostile environment like that one?

"Harry, Dan here has told me what your relatives have done to you. But I need you to describe everything you can. Once I get the information I can rest assure they will be put in jail for a minimum of twenty years. If you help me find them, all I need is names, people they worked for. Did they have any other relatives they kept in contact with? What school you were attending?" Rob asked kindly, Harry looked extremely agitated.

"Will I have to see them again? I want to just leave and go find more information on my parents. If you could get me into London magical area I might be able to access my bank account and maybe find a more detailed family tree."

"I will tell you, but I don't want Hermione here sh-"

"Would you please let me decide for myself whether or not I will stay Harry?" Interrupted Hermione getting a little flustered over his request.

"As I was saying I do not want Hermione here because I don't want to see her cry, it will just make it harder on me." He glanced at Hermione, she looked down a little ashamed about her previous outburst, and she nodded in understanding.

"Afterwards come to my bedroom we can talk if you need to." Said Hermione

"Can we eat first?" Dan said looking around. His wife sighed "What? I'm hungry"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stood at the edge of oblivion as he looked down into the vast emptiness of space. Harry had fallen asleep as soon he hit the pillow.<p>

He reached out and touched the sky, ripples appeared 'Where am I' looking around he noticed several things planets swirled around him at a moderate speed. He reached out to a dark planet and touched it. Instantly memories or the Dursley's flooded his mind, and he backed away.

"This is your mind Harry, be careful as to which you touch right now, wouldn't want you to go into shock again." The voice was familiar. He whorled around and next to him stood the now four foot Griffin.

Harry nodded his thanks. "Weren't you larger last time?"

"Indeed Harry, this realm has been changing throughout the day. My power originally was the strongest, but _he _has gained an upper hand over me. But what is more important is your magical core. The Hōgyoku forced it wide open, for a full minute you felt the full effects back in Privet Drive. This will make your natural magical training much harder in some ways, right now it's full on, which needs to be controlled for more precise casting. If you wanted to materialize me into the real world for example you would either need to know my name or have complete control over your own magic as I am directly linked to it by now." he paused for a moment to let Harry understand this before he dropped the bombshell. "Now that _he _is gaining more power I will only be able to hold him off for another twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? That's all? What happens when you have to let go and he gets out?" Harry looked scared at the idea of a darker force roaming free within his body.

"Well he has already absorbed the Hollow side that was released by the Hōgyoku and what I assume was left of a soul shard, so if I have to assume what his next plan is, it would be me, then you. I have a plan that might work." The griffin swished his tail back and forth encircling Harry. "I want to release him now." Harry gaped at the large creature for almost ten seconds as the ramifications drew out in his mind.

"Wait! Won't that speed it up? It'll be faster once he's out right? Why release him?"

"We may be able to convince him to stop, if he's even sentient."

Harry didn't like this one bit. How do you convince a, what they assumed, evil being into not consuming him and his guardian? "Is there another way?" The griffin shook its head. Harry grumbled out a "Fine do it."

The griffin looked down and closed his eyes. For a moment everything seemed fine, but it was not meant to be. A large roar echoed throughout the surrounding areas. Harry's head was looking around so fast trying to pin point where the noise had come from, something behind him blew up his shirt up and he knew where it was at last, and not a moment too soon as a jet of fire screamed out passed him and hit the ground as Harry jumped away. A claw came down on him as he landed missing by an inch. The griffin had run up behind Harry, and now motioned for him to ride. As he climbed on another jet of fire passed just inches from him. 'Need to fly! Go higher!' he hadn't said it but the griffin understood the need for it as he jumped up and took off into the air. The pure white blade appeared on the ground as he took off and he cursed himself for not getting it. "We need to go back down and grab the blade." The griffin understood as he swooped down again narrowly missing the strike of a claw.

Harry could now see what it was, a fully grown, pitch black, _dragon _was chasing him. How in the world do you kill a dragon? Let alone stop it to ask it for tea? He reached down and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Another shot of fire scored a hit on the griffin bringing it down bringing Harry with it. At about ten feet off the ground it wasn't a nice landing. A sickening '_**crunch**_' was heard as the griffin landed, now burnt and totally still. Harry moved his legs and grabbed the hilt again. A jet of fire screamed directly at him. In that moment time slowed.

Harry held the blade out words. He heard a voice in his head. 'Call out my name! It is your only hope!' Harry panicked he didn't know the name he looked down to the blade and closed his eyes. A voiced echoed in his mind 'Hear my name Harry! It is!' Harry pulled the blade foreword slashing forward "Kronos!" Instantly he knew it worked as the blade split into three, three items sprang forth creating a barrier blocking the fire. 'Shit close!'

The three items broke down and flew to Harry, appearing on his neck as a tri-point pendent. He lifted the chain to look at it, a wand, a shield and a sword and on the back an engraved lion stood proudly. 'My actions are based onto your will Harry. You must command me.' Harry willed a sword to appear into his hands and a shield to protect him from fire, a red blade appeared in his hands as the sword glowed and disappeared. The shield appeared in a glow of orange, he moved his body left and the shield moved left. Harry smirked at his luck, running foreword he dodged another blast of fire, better not to tempt fate, and jumped and slashed at the dragon's claw, to his surprise it cut straight through leaving oozing green blood, another slash and another cut. The dragon brought its head down in attempt to eat Harry, he plunged his sword upwards into its skull, stopping it.

"Does my skull need to penetrate your thick skull before you stop dragon?" The dragon growled halting its assault upon Harry.

"So smart Harry, if only I had absorbed the weakling sooner, you would be dead right now and your body mine." Its voice loud hissed out at Harry.

This time Harry was the one to laugh. "I would sooner die than to let you take over my body dragon, you would have no choice but to die with me." Harry said indignantly

A small burst of flame hit the shield. "You would die? I doubt you have the courage or the balls to end your own life." The dragon moved its hind legs in anticipation for flight.

"I would" Harry pressed the hilt deeper. The dragon felt the push and halted its movement. "It does not have to be this way, what do you want free will? I will offer it. No longer will we bind you, you may move as you wish, but if you attempt to absorb either of us again I will end you." He forced magic into the blade as it heated to his will.

"What do I get out of this little human? I'd rather die than help you at the moment." Heat from the blade searing into his skull, the dragon almost winced.

Harry stopped the heat for a moment. "You mean besides my blade piercing your skull?" The dragon snorted a shot of fire in a fit of discontent. "I would not end you, nor should you try to end us. You may seem all powerful you have yet to understand whose body you're living in as of this moment. And besides if you're good I'll bring you out to take care of my bigger problems. You never know it might be fun for you."

"I would be your slave, nothing more than this _weakling._" The tri-point pendent disappeared from Harry's neck and Kronos reappeared back at Harry's side, once again in his full form. Harry jumped back about ten feet putting himself and Kronos at eye level with the twenty-five foot dragon.

"I am no weakling as we have beaten you. Tell us your name and let yourself be of use to him." Kronos said

"I will tell you my name when you are ready Harry, know this though I will not be so easily used in combat." The dragon said before disappearing.

"Well that was fun, didn't really take to being chained up well did he?" Harry muttered falling over, eyes drooping.

"Indeed." Was the only answer he heard as the inner world faded from view.

Three days flew by fast for Harry, he hadn't seen Robbert back yet, but he promised when he did come back there would be news. At night Harry would work with Kronos developing his skills with the pendants. Harry worked on his swordsman ship stances with Kronos advising him with basic stuff like how to slash something without breaking the sword, although it was though without a sparring pattern Kronos had said he was a natural at handling the sword.

The dragon had simply stayed out of most the sparring sessions. Except one, on the third day he had 'gotten bored' and decided to give Harry and little practice in dodging. What better way to teach the ability when your being chased by a twenty-five foot tall fire-spitting dragon. No serious injuries were reported to say the least, just his pride.

This was now the fourth day and Kronos wanted him to try and form the blades into the real world. A little trick they had been working on with his magic.

He had told Harry that his connection was now stable and should prove to be easy. Harry focused on the white blade first drawing it in his mind, _willing_ it to come forth, a second later it did as it appeared at his side. He drew Kronos and whispered "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!" instantly the blade broke into three forming the pendent on his chest. He whooped a little louder then he should have as he clapped his hand over his mouth.

It was one o'clock in the morning not a time to be yelling. He closed his eyes again focusing on the black blade. This blade had proved to be somewhat hard to form inside his mind, let alone out here, so he wasn't expecting to pull it off. Forming the blade _again _he looked down to the pitch black blade and swished it out in front of him. This blade radiated of power, the dragon had been right in not abusing this power; he would take it slow, learning everything about the blade. The Shikai would prove to be fun should the dragon prove him worthy of ever knowing his name. He smirked looking down at the blade.

_'ROAR'_It had came from outside. Harry poked his head out the window, looking up and down the street, nothing. He shook his head; no Hollows would attack him right?

_'Wrong Harry, I can sense a high level Hollow nearby, it most likely sensed the release of reiatsu you released a moment ago. Also it's closing in on us.' _Kronos said softly.

"What should I do? It might attack the house coming after me." Harry looked down the street again.

_'Now would be a good time to test your strength Harry. You have yet to gain any experience in fighting Hollows.' _Kronos suggested, '_Take one of the Candies.'_

"Urahara said to only use it in dire need. Soul Society will be able to track me if I do this." Harry said worried.

_'Don't use it just take it just in case. I have a bad feeling.' _Kronos replied

Harry went over to his backpack and picked up the little candy dispenser, looking at it he smirked "Will I be able to handle a Hollow in a normal body?"

_'Yes, it should work. Though I think it would be best if you went in soul form, we do not know if your body will be able to take the stress of swordsmanship at your level.' _Harry nodded; it was all still new to him.

"It's okay; I won't use it to much as I haven't got it down yet. If I get into trouble I'll just use a Portal and come back here." A Portal, was a form of transportation Harry had discovered he could use. When he wanted to travel to London he had used it to travel to a dark alley way near the London Library. Suffice to say Hermione and Jane were quite surprised to find Harry pop up in the library; he had simply said 'I just took the bus.' Jane dropped it after thirty minutes of scolding.

He mentally opened a portal to outside focusing on the Hollow, and stepped in. Stepping out he notice two things, one, the Hollow was rather large, say about the size of a house, and two, he wasn't the first one there. A young looking girl wearing Shinigami clothes was currently fighting the beast, he noticed the girl had her hair tied up into a ball on her head and was about fourteen. She was fighting the Hollow extremely well as it pushed hard back and dodged the girls strike. The Hollow slashed its tail and caught the girl in the body sending her flying into a wall with the Hollow closely behind, it seemed to be going in for the kill.

Harry immediately opened a portal in front of the Hollow halting its approach with his sword and surprising the Hollow. "**Another one Shinigami, are you as **_**weak **_**as her? Or will you provide some challenge Shinigami?**" The Hollow whipped its tail around and Harry pulled the white sword easily blocking the tail. "**You can hold me off? I shall show you no leniency from here on out Shinigami." **A claw came down onto Harry as he jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding a slice to the head. Another swipe of its tail sent Harry flying through the air and into a lawn; he made a rather large dent for such a small kid.

"Ouch, that hurt." Harry said feeling his back. _'Maybe you should release me Harry.'_ Kronos said "Is this the limit of what I can do without you Kronos?" He shook his head "I need to test myself." Harry stood and gripped the white blade again, he ran towards the Hollow at a faster speed than before barely dodging a swipe and slash from large Hollow's tail and claws. Harry pushed power into his legs and jumped over its tail and swiped his blade down onto the tail, a 'Clang' resounding in the area confirming that he had not cut it. Another slash of the Hollows tail sent him flying again in, as luck would have it, the same crater he had made moments before.

_'Do not feel inadequate because you cannot kill your first Hollow Harry, you just need more practice. Release me and we will take it down with ease, together as it should be.' _Harry stood and sighed in agreement. Harry turned to the laughing Hollow and glared at it. He held the blade up to his face and said "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!"

Instantly the blade reformed into the red blade and the normal orange shield appeared. He willed the shield him from rear assaults and anything he couldn't see. Jumping forward he gripped the blade and slashed towards the now dumbfounded Hollow. He missed barely. Harry jumped up above the Hollow, slashing down onto the head, his blade stuck. He pulled hard trying to remove the blade, incapable he forced magic into the blade sharpening it. It cut like a hot knife through butter. The Hollow screamed as the large cut formed onto its face, slowly a crack formed on the mask as it begun to break.

By now Harry was watching his handy work from a safe distance as the Hollow was purified. Someone tapped on his shoulder as he spun around, looking up the curious face of the Shinigami

"Thank you, I had no idea anyone else was in this area. My name his Momo Hinamori" She hadn't noticed his clothes for some reason. "What's your name and rank? I haven't met you." She asked kindly.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I hold no rank within your divisions." He instantly knew this had been the wrong thing to say as she sputtered out.

"You-Your-what?-Why…?" She took a breath looking him up and down, and he tilted his head sideways. "You are the reason I'm here, you're that kid. That Hollow was probably after you."

"What do you mean 'I'm the reason your here?' am I a mission already? Urahara said I'd have more time before the 'Gotei 13' was on my back." Idly he thought it might have been a better idea to just escape.

"My orders are to track you down then send for reinforcements. Several teams were sent out looking for you. Rumor has it you are to be executed upon arrival to Soul Society. What did a nine year old do to make them so mad?" Hinamori asked curiously.

He huffed "I lived and I'm almost ten." He blew her a raspberry. She looked annoyed for a moment. "What will you do? Report me."

"I'd have to; if they found out I have been withholding information on a top priority case like yours I'd be punished, maybe even exiled with Urahara for helping a criminal of the state."

"I won't be here when you get done."

"I may not look fast but I should be able to keep up with you Harry." He huffed and smiled, turning away from the Hinamori he started walking away. "Hey! Get back here I can't let you go Harry!" She ran towards him.

He lifted his hand waving 'Goodbye' opening a portal back home. Before the portal closed she had got to him and latched on. He smiled and opened the portal ten feet above the Park near the London library and walked out. Hinamori noticed where Harry had dropped them off, looking down she noticed him standing there then noticed that she was floating. He smirked as she flew down in the typical cartoon fashion landing in a heap on the ground, "Have a nice fall Mo?"

As she rose, Harry stepped back slightly afraid of the face Hinamori was giving him. He chuckled as she swung and hit him in the head. "That's for dropping me." As he stood she flicked him on the forehead, hard. "And that's for calling me Mo. It's Momo or Hinamori."

"How about old bat..." He muttered narrowly avoiding another swat.

"I'll let that one drop with a warning Potter." Hinamori was looking around. "Where did you take us that was my search area." She flipped open a phone and dialed something before closing it. Looking up at him she said "London?" He smiled

"I thought we could play a game of tag?"

"No, seriously..." She stared at him as he rocked back and forth. "That was quick." Looking up she noticed three more figures enter the area.

"Hinamori, you found him?" Said a boy with spiked white hair, he gave off a cold uncaring aura.

"Yep, he was in a residential district near here, he _saved_ me from a class B Hallow." She was looking down somewhat ashamed.

"He saved you? Momo surly you jest." The boy said unbelievingly, staring over at Harry.

Harry interjected "Oh she isn't, but I was testing my zanpakutō out tonight. I had managed to release it two days ago." Harry smirked at the looks on their faces.

"You're a bad Liar kid." A large breasted woman accused. Harry shook his head and pulled Kronos. At this, all the Shinigami present excluding Hinamori moved their hands to the hilts of the blades they carried.

"Do you want to see? I've managed to kill that Hollow rather fast and would love some practice. Kronos isn't a very good sparring partner." Harry smirked. Pulling out a small candy dispenser he popped a soul candy into his mouth. 'No point in hiding now is there.' Harry thought a little bit arrogantly.

_'Harry this is foolish one on four even at those odds you'll get captured, plus the white haired one is at least vice-captain.'_

_**'Harry if you can hear me now would be a good time to test out my released form.' **_Harry inwardly panicked, the dragon was awake. A small burst of spiritual pressure emanated from the black blade. Harry released sheaved Kronos once more with a click, and grabbed the hilt of the black blade attempting to control the wild sword. _**'If you do not release me Harry I will force my way out.'**_ The dragon pushed at his mind, he let go of the black blade. A masked formed over his face, and then came the tail. It felt like the first time back at Number Four. _**'Harry I do this for your own good! If I do not they will certainly kill you. They hate wizards! They hate the Vizard! Half-Breeds! They HATE you!' **_Harry pushed back with all the mental force he could muster, he shoved the dragon back. _**'Do not do this say my name! AETHER…!'**_

'If I cannot control you now, I will be controlled forever.' Finally Harry pulled the sword from his back. Pitch black, it emanated power from every inch, visual streams of power rose from the blade. _**'I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!'**_ "My second blade has somewhat of a bad temper and wishes to fight the strongest of you." His voice sounded odd, like it was mixed with something else. He glanced up at the Shinigami, none moved.

"We are not permitted to fight you Harry Potter." The white-haired one said. Hitsugaya Tōshirō, child prodigy, was now worried. This kid was a Vizard, not what they had expected when Urahara had giving them the information on Harry. Nor were they expecting a child with the ability to control not one, but two swords. "Please control yourself Harry or I will be forced to put you down here." He controlled his own emotions to the letter as each Shinigami had been trained to do.

Harry stood looking down the line. Kronos could sense the white-haired was at least vice-captain; he was almost tempted to give in to Aether's remarks and jump head-on into a fight against the kid. He forced Aether back, the tail deformed and the masked disappeared. "I will be leaving now. Do not return here if you value the lives of your comrades Shinigami." Stepped over to his body and returned to corporeal form, then a portal and he stepped through.

Stepping out he once again noticed the black-haired Shinigami had attached herself to him.

He sighed. "You must go back Momo you can't follow me everywhere telling them where I go."

"They'll find you anyway Harry. Now that they know which area to look in, they'll come and tear the place apart." She looked down to him. He looked so exhausted. "We'll have to run Harry, Far away from here, starting now. Open a portal to another country and we can start over."

"I already told you I can't let you come with me. If you do you'll certainly be hunted down as I am." Harry said not looking up to her.

Hinamori stared at him oddly. "I want to come with you; I need to go with you."

Harry stared at her for moment. "No thanks I have enough problems as it is." He turned his back for a moment on her, only to be back handed knocking him to the ground. "Ouch…"

"I'm going for myself idiot I don't expect you don't watch over me. It'll probably be the other way around actually, you're what ten…" Hinamori smirked down to him, he merely glared back. "Besides If I had to guess you wouldn't make it very far without a hunter-killer squad on your back."

Harry sat up against a nearby wall and put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful position. "What would the hunter squads do if they found me in this area again? Would they kill humans?"

Hinamori shook her head as she replied "But that doesn't mean they won't hurt the humans to gain information on you." Harry shook his head. He would not have the Granger's hurt because of him.

"So be it, we'll be leaving as soon as I can access my funds in London."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find the entrance of Diagon Alley since Robbert had basically explained where and how to enter the secret location. Looking around Harry noticed two things about the pub. One, the people inside were literally the weirdest he'd ever seen, one woman sported a hat with a giant lions head, which literally roared on occasion. Two, the people were quite active for two-forty five in the morning. Momo nudged him forward to the bar; he looked over to the bartender and smiled. This was instantly a bad idea, as several things happened at once.<p>

"Potter…!" The bartender recognized him. He nearly slapped himself for his stupidity as the fact was the he was VERY distinguishable, not every kid had a lightning bolt scar and carried a sword. The former probably gave away his identity.

Gasps rung out from the pub as he became the center of attention once again. Shaking his head back and forth Harry merely inquired access to the alley. As he pushed forward through the people, the crowd had burst into instant activity. People came up to him and asked questions about how he had survived again; he had no idea what they were talking about. As he approached the brick wall, he paled considerably as Robbert stood standing in his way with his hands crossed with his wife by his side.

"Imagine my surprise, to receive a phone call at two this morning from my dear brother." Robbert looked down onto Harry and his companion. "Tom...may I barrow a room?" Tom, the bartender nodded and tossed Robbert the key to a room. People around them backed off as the Lawyers glared evenly around the room. After passing what seemed like fifty rooms they entered a room.

Robbert motioned towards the bed as he walked in. He pointed at Hinamori and said "Who are you? And why are you both carrying swords in the middle of London? Do you know how much trouble this will cause tomorrow, Harry? Or how much you've made Jane worry? She thought you ran away from them." The two of them were dumbfounded as he stared them down, nearly scarily. "Anytime, please."

Harry gulped before explaining what _REALLY _happened on that faithful night, and what he was now, a Shinigami. Everyone stared at him now like he had two heads, Hinamori because this had been the first time hearing about his abuse. Robbert and his wife simply were confused, by all means this ways not what they had expected. "And I went out tonight to have some fun with my new skills and encountered her and her squad. The same squad who is out to capture and kill me because of what I am. A wizard who became a Shinigami thus breaking every rule about our kind. That's basically why I need to leave the country before any harm comes to any of you."

Someone cleared there voice behind the two adults that stood in front of them. An Old man with a huge silver beard and half moon shaped spectacles stood in the doorway. "I believe I can be of assistance in this matter Mr. Potter." Harry looked confused and turned his head slightly sideways. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wards built by the founders can shelter you from Shinigami. No unrecognized soul with the intent to harm will pass through the wards."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced over towards Hinamori before shaking his head back and forth and replying "No, thanks Mr. Dumbledore. I have made previous arrangements with a friend out of the country."

Robbert's wife finally spoke up but in defense for the esteemed Headmaster. "Mr. Potter I do not think it would be wise to throw this idea out the window so soon. In fact I think you should go with Mr. Dumbledore, as it is for your own safety as much as the Granger's." Everyone expect Dumbledore looked at her like she had two heads, Dumbledore merely smiled.

Robbert finally worked up some amount of courage to say something in front of the world wide known leader of the light Albus Dumbledore, and simply asked "Besides the obvious why should he go with you?"

"Due to the unfortunate accident at his Aunt's home I had hoped to bring him to Hogwarts, and look for his relatives once again." Harry grew furious with this announcement. This Dumbledore wanted to toss him back into abusive relatives' house and make everything fine again? Think again.

Apparently the black sword also thought the same as it appeared on his back an eerie black glow emitted. He reached up to the sword making everyone tense, simply unconsciously holding back the sword. The pure rage coming off of Harry could be felt in the air as he replied to this old man in the most hostile voice he could manage at ten.

"I will _never _return to those people. In fact I have high hopes on them being imprisoned for the rest of their lives. Also if you assume that I will just go back then you better have a plan that includes me being unconscious. I will not be held responsible for I will do to any of those _people _if you send me back." Harry was _seething _his anger radiated off of the black sword on his back_. _He was almost surprised Aether hadn't voiced his opinion once again.

Dumbledore didn't look happy. The twinkle in his eyes had gone out and his arms lay at his sides ready for an attack. "Surly they hadn't been that bad Harry." Dumbledore entered his mind. One action he would surly regret.

_Dumbledore looked down onto a simple black surface. Harry's mindscape was incredibly advanced for his age. A voice tore through the darkness as he looked around. "Leave now or die Dumbledore." Dumbledore was shocked to say the least this voice was not of Harry but one of someone or dare he think it, something._

"_Show me what happened to Harry that night." Dumbledore was quite forceful in this request. A second later a large Griffin slammed him against the nearby wall._

"_Leave before Aether comes and tears your heart out...!" Dumbledore was quickly ejected as fast as he came back in._

"Surly they hadn't been that bad Harry." At this Harry's ability to hold back vanished.

Placing his hand firmly on the hilt of the white blade he focused for a moment and said "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!" Instantly the sword disappeared leaving the tri-point pendent on his neck. Dumbledore had his wand out and was already casting a spell as Harry lifted his arm up raising the shield in the nick of time. The bright red spell hit the shield and bounced off it back towards a shocked Dumbledore knocking him out. A sword appeared in his hands as he strode forward to the fallen Headmaster, slowly rising inch by inch it came up shocking the rest of the people in the room.

"Harry put it down, he's out." This came not from the adults but from Hinamori surprisingly. _Slash _The sword came down aimed for the old man's heart. _Clang _It was stopped nearly as fast as it started. "You don't want to kill him Harry; he will never take you back to those people." He narrowed his eyes towards her and slashed his sword again this time towards her. She could see it now, the reason he was like this. A half of the mask had formed onto his face, his eyes a dull yellow. She dodged the first strike. "White Doves, echoing through turbid skies; turn upon your master and grasp the night! Bakudou Number Five Haji!" A blue light emitted from her palms enveloped Harry stopping him his tracks. "Hadou Number one! Jinpuu!" Harry shot back into the back wall knocking him out.

Groggily Harry awoke to find himself lying in the bed of a small room. Arguing voices rang from the outside his room told him the Headmaster was awake and still trying. Looking down, the pendent remained, and he touched it.

'_What will you do Harry? Going with Hinamori you will remain at risk. Going with Dumbledore just might be better if you can convince him to not send you back.' _Kronos said inside his head. '_But leaving with Hinamori to Japan will probably be for the better, Urahara said he could help you there. You must gain more control over both of us.'_

"I had already decided to leave with Hinamori." Harry sounded resolute in his decision. "We will return at a later date to this country, but I will not go to Hogwarts so I can be just sent back to those people."

_'You need to control your rage while fighting Harry; you lost it when he said you would be returned to _those_ people…'_ Kronos said in a gentle tone. Harry just nodded.

Robbert chose that time to enter the room as Harry glanced up.

"Where is Hinamori, we are leaving." Harry said in a final tone.

Robbert snorted "Idiot, with what money? How will you get to wherever you're going to with just that sword and the clothes on your back?" Robbert shook his head. "No I don't think so. Not yet, for now sleep. Hinamori has erected some kind of Barrier to fool the Headmaster. Right now he thinks I went to the bathroom." Robbert chuckled.

"What about your wife? I thought I heard her speak up for the Headmaster?" Harry was curious who was with him and who wasn't.

"My wife has always believed that the dear Headmaster could do no wrong. When he fired off the first spell, she was nearly as appalled at his actions as I was. Not only is he the leader of all that is 'light' and good he is the leader of the International Confederation of Wizards." Harry looked confused. "He's one of the people that make the laws for the entire Wizarding world. She's the one out there berating him for pulling his wand on a eleven year old." Harry laughed a little. "Well in other words he's leaving soon, probably not for good. Sleep while you can, Harry."

"Thanks but I'm fine now really." Robbert sighed and nodded.

"I'll come get you when he's gone." He said before walking out of the room.

When Robbert entered the room again he noticed two things, his wife had her wand out and was shaking in anger. And the girl Hinamori had a furious expression upon her face, someone was about to get hurt. Dumbledore, well he wasn't nearly as phased by their reactions to the news. He sat quietly contemplating his next move.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to tell either of these people what he had planned for Harry in the next twenty-four hours. In fact he was just thinking about stunning all of them and modifying their memories.

"I merely wish to look out for the boy, as a favor towards his parents and towards a future student of mine." Dumbledore paused before continuing contemplating every word he spewed from his mouth. "You will have my word that the boy will have the best protection against everything and anything that would befoul him." He stopped and looked over towards the young woman. "As for the Shinigami, I have full confidence they will cease their actions once everything is explained."

Robbert's voice rang out from the door way, nearly laughing at Dumbledore's short speech. "You just don't get it. If it was even up to us, and it's not, we would not give you him. Not Now. Not Ever."

Dumbledore frowned again. It was becoming quite frequent this evening.

"You think we have control of his actions? He can move miles in an instant. If he wanted to, he could run away right now. Which by the way he was planning on doing shortly after you were knocked out…" Robbert didn't think telling Dumbledore the TRUE events after he was knocked out would be a good idea. The old coot would probably use that to his advantage. "I now believe you were the one to place him into the home in the first place. Which I will be researching, and filing charges upon you. Not only were these guardians unfit to raise a magical child, but they indirectly tortured the boy nearly to death. These charges alone will get the life penalty in the Wizarding courts, and that's for a NORMAL wizard who's not the 'Boy-Who-Lived. Think about it Dumbledore, The Daily Prophet front page, Abuse and Torture of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'! Dumbledore Responsible! Public outcry would drive you so far out of office you wouldn't have a knut left let alone your position as Headmaster." Robbert ended his rant nodding inside his head.

Dumbledore looked pensive for nearly three minutes thinking about possibilities and forming plans. Nothing he could think of would work. Sighing he stood and nodded his head. "Alas I am beaten, I will allow this charade to continue but I must talk to these Shinigami. They must not kill Harry, he must be protected."

"I think I can protect myself already don't you think Headmaster." Harry's voice rung out quietly from directly behind the headmaster.

Spinning around the Headmaster stared directly into Harry's vibrant green eyes once again. "I suppose if you can conjure a shield that can repel my spells; I think you could do well against nearly all wizards." He paused for a moment gazing down at the young boy. The pendent on Harry's neck shinned in the dimly lit room. He hummed before asking an odd question. "Tell me my boy, where did you acquire this pendent. You held a sword earlier that transfigured into this pendent, one I happen to recognize."

Harry glared slightly at the Headmaster his pendent reacted to his thoughts by forming the white blade. "This is Kronos released form." He slashed downwards making the sword disappear as quickly as it came.

"To you Harry, it seems that your Shinigami powers have manifested from previous items of your past." Harry looked confused. Dumbledore chuckled before continuing on. "The sword that materialized a moment ago now sits inside a vault. Handed down generations on your father's side of the father it is simply called Gryphon's Courage."

"I do not think these items have anything to do with my parents Dumbledore. In fact, I have never seen them or heard of them, let alone held them." Harry looked down to the pendent for a moment before Dumbledore chuckled again.

"I assure you, you have indeed seen them, and the item around your neck once belonged to your mother." Harry just stared at the Headmaster. "On the day of your birth your father gave this to her as a present, she cherished it above all as it represented her family and what was to come. They were indeed in love, more so than I'd ever believe possible for two so young."

"Leave, I will keep your school in mind." Harry looked away from the Headmaster as he heard a sigh of defeat.

"I will expect you next year on September 1st; if you do not come I will contact the world leaders and start an international search. Also you will stay away from these Shinigami, your mother died to save you do not waste it by endangering yourself so easily." Dumbledore strode out never looking back. Harry looked solemn while contemplating the Headmasters words, before shaking his head in refusal.

Robbert visibly relaxed as the Headmaster walked out, acting so smug as if he intended to get what he wanted? The Headmaster literally had a plan for this boy's life. Robbert looked outside as he also contemplated the words carefully. "He's a schemer that one." Harry looked over to Robbert and laughed. His wife elbowed him in the gut and smiled. "Well I suppose we have but two or three options." He looked over to Harry who was now sitting on the nearby chair. "You can continue with what you were planning, or stay here with my brother and go to Hogwarts. Now going to Japan, where I am assuming a fairly large amount of Shinigami congregate." He looked over to Hinamori.

She nodded, "The squad of Shinigami I was originally sent with is from the Japanese Territory's, meaning this is a Japanese problem for now. But if Soul Society's central 46 approved of this mission in the first place, then it will most likely become an international problem for them." She sighed "Most likely this Dumbledore person will have some knowledge of Soul Society and is planning on negotiating a peace treaty for Harry." She looked down to Harry.

Harry looked up and caught her eyes before speaking again "That is a good thing right? I mean if you think about it."

Hinamori shook her head. "This would most likely start a chain of assassination attempts. While Soul Society likes to respect it's treaties with the human and Wizarding world, in some cases like this one they become irrelevant. Your case is different because one your living Shinigami with some power, two you're a wizard, and three you're a Shinigami-Hollow crossbreed. All three are the basis of what Soul Society has feared for so long. Now one person has obtained the power to destroy their kind. So instead of sending the less talented Shinigami to bring you in, they will move to another approach, one that originated in Japan, assassins." She looked thoughtful almost scared of this idea before looking over to Harry.

Harry considered the second option for only three seconds. "I refuse to put your family at risk. I will not return, nor will I go to his school."

Robbert clapped his hands and looked up. "It's settled then you'll be coming to France with my Wife and I. There I have a house fully warded; we can school you before you choose an alternative school to attend. I was thinking..."

"No, that will not work either." Rudely interrupting Robbert, Harry continued. "I will go to Japan and meet with Urahara Kisuke, I wonder if I can get into a Wizarding school in Japan."

Robbert just sighed defeated.

AN:

Well I just finished updating after reediting all the current chapter and I feel I can write this again, so the next chapter will be up soon! Japan and Ichigo here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter while young has been through quite a lot for his young life. The biggest change in his life had been his death. When he died something happened or should I say someone, that someone is Kisuke Urahara. At the moment he was gently rested between the breasts of an older girl named Hinamori.<p>

He sighed as they slept unknowingly cuddling; you see they didn't want to fork over the extra monies for separate rooms, so they had made an agreement as soon as they landed. He stayed on his side of the bed and she on hers, but things never went as planned for this duo as Hinamori had the tendency to roll over in her sleep and grab onto him thus his current predicament.

Eyes fluttered opened softly as the little boy in the room returned to consciousness, yawning quietly he noticed that he was gripping a fleshy type object. Our brave hero froze and looked down, before gulping. Quickly he released his grip and very quietly tried to remove hers from him, as such an action could only result in the reverse effect with children and stuffed animals. Her grip tightened ten-fold as her obvious unconscious desire was to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hinamori, you need to wake up, I'm dying again here." Harry whispered quietly. She mumbled 'five more minutes please.' He sighed. Harry thought long and hard, well not that hard, before he hatched a devilish plan to remove himself from her confines.

He closed his eyes and focused on the top of the bed before opening a portal directly above him on the roof and below him, and fell through.

Suddenly her grip relaxed as they fell through, Harry quickly turned his body mid air before landing next to her on the bed. Just as quickly as he had been released he rolled off the bed onto the ground narrowly missing a fist coming towards his face.

"Brat, I'll get you back for that." He lifted his head slowly over the bed as possible as he was now expecting retaliation, a _swish_ of her sword's scabbard sounded and he ducked again.

He formed a portal and quickly pulled himself through the small hole leading to the nearest bathroom, and sighed in relief, safe for now.

"Next time I get my own room! You nearly choked me to death this time." Harry yelled out of the door before quickly closing and locking it again. He laughed as the sounds of banging came from the outside; he had made her mad again. 'Pfft, it's her fault anyway.'

An hour later with a newly bruised face the two exited the hotel. Ah Japan what a weird country, everything from the food to the cars. He often found himself staring out at stupid little things like the local fish market or the small shrines set up on the streets for people who had passed on nearby.

Hinamori and Harry had reached Karakura town nearly a year ago. Yet Kisuke Urahara still had yet to show himself, so they waited and bid there time. Hinamori taught him some minor spells and Harry had contacted a wand crafter in the nearby city. Not that it help as they only sold 'real' Wands to apprentices and people over the age of sixteen.

His wand lore was adequate for any eleven year old with a practice wand. Turns out there hadn't been a 'wizard school' here in Japan as there pureblood system was still thriving; the Japanese wizards would more often than not train their young in skills at an early age by a parent, or if someone was talented enough or if you were considered a child prodigy. Which he was not, no master would teach him, a foreigner? Screw that. They hardly batted an eye at his enquires.

So instead of trying to become an apprentice to some old stuck up man, he became self taught.

Harry sighed and looked around; the city was filled with normal people. _Almost_ too normal really, not one sign of wizards or Shinigami. This was weird because the place was filled with Hollows. Karakura town was a virtual magnet for the souls who could not rest, he didn't know why; at least here he could get some practice.

A tap on his shoulder broke his thoughts as he tilted his head backwards looking back at Hinamori.

"Rain again… I love this Japan weather." Harry said in a dreary voice.

"I'm going, stay out of trouble I'll be back tonight." She said.

"Pfft, you're the one who always gets us kicked out of hotels." He said back to her. He popped his umbrella open.

She just merely glared back at him and took off across the street.

Hinamori had been going out recently, he supposed she was looking for her brother and he should be helping her like he said he would, expect most of the time she didn't want his help. They had very little information about him, or what was holding him captive, if he remained alive to this day.

"_We are currently traveling at forty-one thousand feet and we will be landing in Japan at approximately eight AM local time. Have a good flight and enjoy the in flight show." The pilot cut the announcement off._

"_Why did you come with me Hinamori…?" Harry asked her, "I didn't ask for this, you could get hurt for helping me."_

_She looked up for a moment, "I truly did this for myself Harry. I'm searching for someone in this world."_

"_Hmm a boy-friend or something back home before you died? Tracking him down to 'reconnect'?" Harry laughed and dodged a swipe from her hand._

"_Haha I lived almost one-hundred and fifty years ago, at least I think it's been that long," She frowned before continuing. "Anyway I'm looking for my Brother, whom was a Shinigami before me. He was giving a detail and never returned, the details were very sketchy. His name was Isshin Hinamori I took his last name, and he took care of me when I first died as I was quite small, we were together until the day he joined the Gotei 13."_

Harry sighed wandering around again; if they were to find him it would most likely come from a Hollow or something like that. Aimlessly walking the streets as he had done time and time again, he heaved a long sigh.

"You seem and bit too young for a sigh like that,_" Harry_ looked up into the face of a woman and her son. He smiled and nodded. "Maybe it's the weather."

"I suppose it's because my friend lost her brother a while back and I'm helping her find him, but we've been looking for ages it seemed." Replied Harry looking down to the younger boy and stuck out his hand. "Harry Potter, I'm from England and I'm eleven, nice to meet you."

The younger boy smiled brightly as he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm from here and I'm nine, nice to meet you to."

"And my name is Masaki Kurosaki; nice to meet you. I would hope your mother knows you're here? Surely she wouldn't want you wandering around town into dark alley ways on such a wet day." She stopped seeing the little boy's face; a sad look had shadowed it for nearly five seconds until he brightened up and smiled up at her.

"I live with my friend, were both orphans so it's ok nobody really keeps track of either of us." He frowned at his comment, had I always had this ability to blurt everything out like a weak little child? "It's not that we don't take care of ourselves, we just like being on our own." The lady and her son had started to walk again and he had unconsciously followed while talking. They entered along a path that followed a river as he continued to spill his daily life to the mom standing next to him.

Maybe it was an ability that mom's had? Hermione's mom had done the same thing and now the Kurosaki matriarch had him spilling his guts.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked out towards the river. A little girl stood, no umbrella, no rain coat no nothing. Harry found this odd, maybe she was a spirit or something.

Ichigo suddenly climbed the rail and shot towards the little girl with a cry of "Wait here Mamma!" Frowning Harry watched him run towards the spirit before realizing something, he didn't sense a spirit. No it was a Hollow. He watched for a moment as she quickly realized that it was no little girl.

"Don't Ichigo!"

Opening a portal under him and next to the Hallow Harry pulled the sword out of nowhere and sliced the Hollow. A roaring sound was emitted as the Hollow emerged.

Masaki had came very fast and grabbed the shocked little boy back and dragged him back to the path way as Harry pulled another maneuver with his sword slicing a leg off.

"_I will not be defeated by a mere boy not after this long!" _The Hollow stopped and something appeared, a strange string floated above in front of its face for a moment, before changing into Hermione.

Harry was shocked for only a moment as the Hollow shoved a claw through Hermione and into Harry. At least that's what it would have done had Harry not sidestepped and vanished on the spot.

"The difference in our levels is quite clear Hollow." Harry spoke next to it, raising his hand he brought down the sword slicing the Hollow in half, killing it instantly. Harry vanished his blade and opened a portal back towards the child and his mother.

He coughed to gain the attention said two individuals. "Ichigo will need to be taught how to tell the difference between a Hollow and a spirit." Harry said from behind the two.

He judged their reactions differently, obviously the child was in a state of shock as Harry had just come in and sliced the little girl in half and fought some invisible creature. His mother on the other hand had a knowing look, which confused him to know end.

"He, he, he killed her momma, he killed her." The boy cried, his mother grabbed him and mumbled some words into his ears. "She was a monster?" Ichigo asked quietly, she nodded.

"My question is how did you know that, Masaki Kurosaki; it gave no warning of attack beforehand you had to have sensed the Hollow, which I highly doubt, and yet here you are and even your child can see creatures of the spirit world, Who are you?"

She smiled at him, even though she had just witnessed him slaughter that Hollow. "I am the Wife of a ex-captain." His eyes widened considerably.

She didn't say anything else; she just turned around and started walking.

He contemplated just walking away just for a minute before he turned towards the duo and followed them.

On the other side of the city Momo Hinamori grumbled as she preformed Konso on yet another spirit.

This search wasn't getting her anywhere, she needed to expand and look more in the Tokyo area, but Harry had wanted to stay here because this had been the place where Kisuke had said he was going to show up.

Maybe he had already and they hadn't detected him?

She shot into the sky again setting her resolve once again onto her brother. 'Isshin I'll find you for sure.' She thought. An ear piercing howl in her direct vicinity quickly brought her back to her senses as a building rumbled from what sounded like a large Hollow. This was getting a little bit tiresome.

Harry walked along side of the woman he now knew as Masaki Kurosaki and the obvious question still hung in the air.

She looked down to Harry with an unreadable expression on her face as they walked through the rain. "Are you with the Gotei 13?" She asked, he shook his head, "Then I cannot help but ask how you're able to wield a Zanpakutō, even stranger is that you don't seem to be in a spirit form."

"I was experimented upon by a captain in the Gotei 13; he was doing research on something called an Hōgyoku." She had a poignant expression on her face that gave away her feelings about such an experiment being performed on a child such as himself. "It's okay because the experiment ended up saving my life in the long run." He smiled up at her for a moment.

They turned a around a corner into a neighborhood district. "Which captain was it?" He thought it was weird that she asks this question as she was obviously a normal human. Although… back at the river when the Hollow attacked them she did seem to move at a heightened speed, maybe she was something else entirely.

"Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the 12th Division." He saw her mumble something under her breath. "Do you know him?" They were approached a group of houses and stopped in front of one.

"Unfortunately I do, I'll be giving on a rather large lump on the head the next time I see him." She said with a little bit of killer intent in her voice. It made her quite scary. A tall man stepped out of the house they had been standing in front of, he was about six two with a pointed black hair style.


End file.
